Ventana abierta
by Kini-Ainotsuki
Summary: Durante cuatro años, Shion esperó siempre con la ventana abierta, dándole la bienvenida a Nezumi, esperando que algún día se cumpliera su deseo. YAOI. Nezumi/Shion.
1. Ocho años

**Fandom: **No. 6

**Pareja: **Nezumi/Shion.

**Stupid me says**_**: **_Ya lo había dicho: quería hacer un fanfic de No. 6. Y aquí lo tienen. Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal, tomen en cuenta que es mi primera vez con este fandom pequeño pero maltratado. De aquí en adelante es obvio que va a haber **spoilers** del final, así que mejor no sigas leyendo si no lo has visto todo. Por cierto que es bastante cliché, pero espero que lo disfruten aunque sea una fracción de lo que yo disfruté escribiendo. El final del anime provocó muchos sentimientos encontrados en mí y no, no fue el hecho de que Nezumi se fuera. Es más bien que fue un final extraño que no explicó realmente nada de lo que debería explicar y que, curiosamente, una parte que no está en la novela fue la que me gustó más, aún si no tiene sentido. Así que al principio me dije: "has algo _moe_, Kini, siempre te vas por lo perverso y el final de No 6 merece algo _moe_" pero la otra parte fue así de "_Fuck this_, tú escribes _lemon_, el Nezushi necesita _lemon_, sabes que tú también lo necesitas, hazlo". Entonces decidí hacer un _lemon moe_, si es que eso existe.

Lean la novela si pueden. El final es mucho mejor ahí que en el anime. De todas formas, casi todo lo que hay en este fanfic tienen que ver más con el anime así que no se preocupen. Nada más tres cosas:

1. Nezumi sí se marcha al final de la novela, eso es definitivo. Pero ese beso no es tan poco satisfactorio como lo fue en el anime. NO es un beso de despedida como muchas fangirls se cortan las venas y maldicen a Nezumi por ser hipócrita. Es un beso de compromiso, de promesa. Y esa promesa es que se volverán a ver. Porque, sí, quien dice que se volverán a ver no es Shion, sino Nezumi. Eso lo hace más significativo, ¿no? ¿Debo mencionar que es descrito como un beso apasionado también?

2. El bebé se llama Shion en la novela porque ese es el nombre que le pone Inukashi ya que tiene los ojos violetas (tal y como nuestro Shion los tiene en la novela). Para los que no lo sepan, el nombre de Shion viene del nombre coloquial japonés para _Aster tataricus_, una flor con propiedades medicinales que, de hecho, es violeta. Supongo que ya captaron las intenciones de la autora, ¿no? *fin de la nota cultural*. Lo menciono porque el bebé Shion se queda con Inukashi, ella no se lo manda de regreso a Shion para que las fangirls puedan hacer incontables bromas sobre Shion siendo madre soltera. Así que en este fanfic, ese crecimiento de personaje de Inukashi se queda con Inukashi (sí, la razón por la que Inukashi se larga no es porque esté asustada de morir, sino porque se preocupa de que el bebé se quede solo. Gracias por arruinarla, BONES).

3. Este fanfic también es fiel al hecho de que el único ratón que se queda con Shion es Tsukiyo. Hamlet y Cravat se van con Nezumi.

En fin, después hago un pequeño artículo de las diferencias entre las novelas y el anime. Aunque debería de estar escribiendo Yullen por cierto, esteee...

**Advertencias: **Spoilers varios. Muy posible OOC porque es mi primera vez escribiendo en este fandom, sean amables por favor *_reverencia_*. Y, para los que no me conocen, escribo mucho y largo. Muy largo. Tan largo que al final tuve que cortarlo en dos capítulos, aunque el que sigue es más largo, lo juro. No se preocupen, que en el siguiente sube el Rating.

**Rating: **T - por lo pronto.

_**DISCLAIMER**_: No 6 no me pertenece, le pertece a esa diosa llamada Atsuko Asano. Yo sólo trato patéticamente de escribir.

**Ventana abierta**

**Parte 1: Ocho años**

Hoy era siete de septiembre. Ese día cumplía veinte años. Sus compañeros en el trabajo le habían felicitado, incluso habían hecho una fiesta en su honor y hasta uno que otro había propuesto la idea de tener esa fecha como una especie de celebración para todas las personas que habitaban la ciudad que antiguamente se conocía simplemente como No. 6.

Se había negado, por supuesto. Aún y cuando fuera él quien coordinaba la reconstrucción de la ciudad y quien había dirigido la mayor parte del trabajo que se había hecho a lo largo de estos cuatro años, seguía sintiéndose intimidado por la presencia de muchas personas, sobre todo si eso significaba que era el centro de atención. Nunca se había considerado tímido; tan sólo callado y, quizá, un poco extraño aún para los nuevos estándares que esperaba fueran más liberales que los que antes parecían ser la norma. Aún así se sentía abrumado cuando estaba rodeado de demasiadas personas que le miraban como si fuera su salvador cuando sabía perfectamente que no hubiera podido hacerlo si no fuera por su amiga Safu, quien prácticamente había sido quien, a cambio de su vida, había acabado con esa mentira que era No. 6.

Trataba de mantenerse ocupado siempre. Trabajaba lo más que podía hasta quedar prácticamente exhausto, ayudando incluso en las labores manuales a pesar de que una y otra vez le decían que no era necesario que él se involucrara. Era sólo que había terminado con los cálculos y planeaciones de lo que sería la nueva ciudad y no tenía nada más que hacer que él pudiera considerar un trabajo que de verdad le agotara. Por la tarde ayudaba a su mamá en la panadería que ella había estado feliz de conservar en el mismo lugar donde habían vivido luego de aquel incidente de hace ocho años. Por supuesto que les habían ofrecido salir de Lost Town, incluso les habían invitado a tener una casa mucho más moderna fuera de ese sector que más bien era para marginados en el antiguo orden de No. 6. Pero Karan parecía demasiado feliz con lo que tenía como para tan siquiera considerar la idea de irse del único lugar que la había hecho sentir satisfecha consigo misma. La había entendido a la perfección.

Ese día su madre le había horneado tarta de cerezas como todos los años y él había estado agradecido. Incluso se había comido su trozo entero a pesar de que tenía la garganta cerrada y sentía esa usual opresión en el pecho. No quería preocupar más a Karan, sobre todo sabiendo que ella se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo qué era lo que le pasaba. Era su mamá después de todo, la única que sabía que estos últimos cuatro años habían sido una pequeña tortura para él. Por eso no le insistió nunca que se animara mientras compartían esa pequeña merienda con Lili, el señor Rikiga, Inukashi y el pequeño Shion. Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas sonreír amablemente, sobre todo para que el señor Rikiga se tranquilizara a pesar de que esa cercanía seguía poniéndole nervioso. Incluso había intentado tener una conversación natural con Inukashi, pero le era imposible ver a la chica sin sentir que se le humedecían los ojos. Para su suerte ella parecía estar más pendiente de que Lili y Shion jugaran tranquilamente más que por hacer comentarios sobre lo obvio sobre él. A veces se sorprendía de lo mucho que ella había madurado desde que la conoció.

Al final había terminado por retirarse entre disculpas por tener que irse tan temprano. Karan le hizo llevarse lo que había quedado de la tarta de cerezas a pesar de que él había insistido en que sólo necesitaba un trozo por si acaso Tsukiyo quería comer más que las pequeñas sobras que le había dado. Sin embargo, su madre se había puesto tan terca al respecto que al final había accedido. Se inclinó un poco, dejando que su madre le besara en la frente, una costumbre que habían recuperado desde hacía cuatro años, sin importarle las risitas burlonas por parte de Inukashi. Es entonces cuando su madre le pide que se quede. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le insistía que no dejara esta casa, así que al parecer no estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo fingiendo que estaba bien. Le aseguró que estaría bien, que no se preocupara tanto, pero que realmente tenía que irse.

Tenía que ir al lugar antes conocido como Chronos, a la misma casa en la que vivía antes de ser despojado de sus derechos como élite. No era que despreciara la modesta casa que había compartido con su madre, era que necesitaba estar en ese lugar como todos los días desde que regresó a la ciudad.

Entonces se percató de la excusa que su madre le había dicho para que no saliera. Mientras conducía camino a lo que había sido Chronos, podía observar las nubes oscuras cubriendo todo el cielo del atardecer. Pero no eran nubes comunes y corrientes. Eran nubes de lluvia. No podía creer que había olvidado que los pronósticos del tiempo por estar ensimismado todo el día. Había sido muy tonto. Era el mismo clima de esa noche hace ocho años. Sonrió con suavidad, apretando el volante de su auto al tiempo que esperaba no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

Cuando llegó a su casa ya había empezado a llover. El viento era bastante más fuerte de lo que hubiera esperado, así que esperaba que los trabajadores hubieran reforzado bien las construcciones a medio terminar porque por la mañana estarían hechas un desastre. Se olvidó por completo del paragüas que su madre le había dado antes de salir de la casa, aferrando el paquete con la tarta de cerezas contra su pecho, esperando que no se mojara. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio a Tsukiyo salir del bolsillo de su abrigo, olfateando todo a su alrededor, como si quisiera comprobar que era seguro estar ahí. Sonrió ante el gesto porque era de lo más usual. Tsukiyo tenía una forma muy particular de cuidar de él, escondiéndose en sus bolsillos y saliendo repentinamente cuando lo notaba demasiado distraído como para ser seguro. Por suerte no le pasaba tan seguido como antes.

Dejó su mochila en el sofá, sin preocuparse demasiado por ella a pesar de que pretendía trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche. En lugar de eso sacó la tarta del paquete que le había dado su mamá, cortando un pequeño trozo para colocarlo en un plato sobre la mesa. Tsukiyo subió hábilmente por una de las sillas, emitiendo ese chillido que a él le parecía de lo más adorable, uno que reconocía como uno de curiosidad. Y de hambre.

- Claro que es para ti, Tsukiyo.

Se sorprendió de lo extraña que había sonado su voz para sí mismo. Se dio cuenta de que prácticamente no había hablado casi nada a pesar de que había platicado con Inukashi y había tenido esa pequeña discusión con su madre. Quizá no se había dado cuenta de que había contestado tan sólo con monosílabos o con frases muy cortas. Resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello blanco. El _chii chii_ lleno de alegría del ratón le hizo olvidarse un poco de aquella tontería a la que debería de estar acostumbrado. El animalito comía vivamente de la tarta de cereza, aunque no por eso dejaba de estar alerta, parando de vez en cuando para mirar a su alrededor y olisquear el ambiente. Volvió a sonreír, acariciando el pelaje gris oscuro con uno de sus dedos.

Luego de guardar la tarta en el refrigerador se había dispuesto a seguir trabajando cuando se detuvo en medio de la sala. Podía escuchar el sonido del viento y de la lluvia golpeando contra las ventanas de su casa con una violencia cada vez mayor. Trató de ponerse en modo automático de nuevo, en no pensar demasiado en las cosas porque así era como funcionaba su vida normalmente. Pero siempre le pasaba esto cada vez que escuchaba ese sonido. Y todo empeoraba por el día que era hoy.

Había una razón para haber vuelto a su casa en Chronos en lugar de regresar con Karan a Lost Town. No era la comodidad ni el lujo, por supuesto. Cuando había vuelto se había sorprendido de que seguía prácticamente igual a como la habían dejado cuando los desterraron, como si ninguna otra familia hubiera habitado ahí. Tenía algunos cristales rotos, resultado de ese día que había caído No. 6 sin duda, que había mandado a reparar de inmediato. Sin embargo, no la consideraba su hogar. Sólo dormía y despertaba muy temprano para irse de inmediato a trabajar y a pasar la tarde con su madre. A veces no entendía por qué demonios había tomado esta rutina, qué tan patética y triste era. Lo poco saludable que era. Aún así, la sola idea de no hacerlo todos los días le asustaba.

En cuanto desvió la mirada sintió que se le humedecían los ojos. No sabía por qué había sido tan terco.

Justo cuando él se había ido había corrido a ese hogar que compartieron por meses. No estaba ahí, por supuesto. Le hubiera gustado traerse todo lo que había ahí, aferrarse a las cosas materiales porque no tenía nada más que eso además de Tsukiyo. Pero una parte ingenua de él le decía que si hacía eso le haría enfadar, que no le haría nada de gracia volver ahí para encontrarse con que su casa había sido saqueada. Así que sólo había tomado algunos libros y los había traído a Chronos, leyéndolos una y otra vez hasta que prácticamente los había memorizado. Estos eran los libros que él le había hecho leer para expandir su vocabulario. El problema era que no tenía a nadie con quien compartir su supuesta elocuencia adquirida.

Subió a su habitación, dejando los libros atrás porque sabía que hoy no podría leerle a Tsukiyo ni una sola palabra sin que su voz se quebrara. El ratón le siguió, trepando con sus patitas por sus pantalones para introducirse en el primer bolsillo que encontró. Arriba el sonido de la lluvia era mucho más fuerte, el viento movía con fuerza las hojas de los árboles, como si pretendiera arrancarles las hojas. Volvió a quedarse quieto, sin saber a dónde mirar. Era como si su cerebro se apagara, como si quisiera protegerlo de la estupidez que sabía que iba a hacer como todas las noches.

Shion abría esas ventanas todas las noches. Fuera cual fuera el tiempo afuera o la época del año. Era por eso que no podía quedarse en Lost Town. Tenía que regresar todas las noches, abrir las ventanas de par en par y decir exactamente las mismas palabras. Era delirante, cualquier experto en la mente humana le hubiera dicho que lo suyo era una locura, una que seguramente le llevaría a un sanatorio. Sin embargo, no sabía qué tanto era una costumbre absurda o que tanto enajenación mental. Sólo sabía que tenía que hacerlo para traer algo de paz a su vida.

El verdadero problema eran las noches como esta. Su necesidad de abrir esa misma ventana tal y como la abrió hace ocho años le había hecho enfermar más de una vez. No quería preocupar a Karan, pero suponía que era inevitable que una madre no hiciera eso por su hijo. Sabía que si había alguien que podía entenderlo era Karan, ella sabía lo que le pasaba, ella lo había vivido con él durante esos cuatro años. Por eso no le molestaba que Inukashi se burlara de él y de los besos que su mamá le daba en la frente. Si no hubiera sido por ella estaba seguro de que no hubiera podido sobrevivir. Ella debía de saber que realmente necesitaba esto.

Caminó hacia la ventana a paso firme, sin sentirse en lo más mínimamente intimidado por el ruido de la tormenta. Escuchó a lo lejos el chillido de Tsukiyo, apagado por el estruendo que había afuera. Tomó sin dudarlo las manijas de las ventanas, tirando de ellas para abrirlas de par en par. Se recordó a si mismo cuando era niño, cuando tenía doce años. También estaba sonriendo en esa ocasión, aún si el sentimiento era muy diferente. Esa vez era la emoción de lo extraño, lo fuera de lo común en un lugar monótono en el que había vivido años aburrido. Ya lo había dicho antes: era una persona rara entre todos los demás. Sólo a un chiquillo extraño se le hubiera ocurrido salir a la tempestad sin protección alguna con una alegría que podría rayar en la locura. Sólo que su sonrisa no era la misma que hace ocho años. Esta era una sonrisa triste, melancólica. Una que no cambió cuando el viento entró con toda su fuerza en su habitación, haciendo que muchos de los papeles que estaban en el escritorio salieran volando.

Entreabrió los labios, cumpliendo con el final de su ritual diario, sin saber si el agua que le mojaba el rostro eran gotas de lluvia o sus propias lágrimas.

- Entra, Nezumi.

Su voz no era competencia para los aullidos del temporal. Los latidos de su corazón no eran audibles en lo absoluto. Aquí era cuando entraba en su habitación de nuevo, cuando se hacía ovillo en una de las esquinas del lugar y se largaba a llorar mientras trataba de mantener su vista fija en la ventana a pesar de sus ojos irritados, esperando ver entrar por la ventana a la persona a quien llamaba absolutamente todos los días. Sin embargo, al parecer esta noche estaba especialmente temerario.

Apenas sintió cuando Tsukiyo saltó de su bolsillo al suelo cuando empezó a caminar hacia el balcón. No vaciló un sólo instante, aún y cuando estaba mojándose más y más. Se apoyó en el barandal y tomó aire, sin preocuparle en lo absoluto que el aire frío entrara en sus pulmones.

Y gritó.

Una y otra vez hasta que sintió que le dolía la garganta, contestando a la tormenta con su voz empequeñecida por el estruendo que había a su alrededor. Luego se quedó en silencio, empapándose con el agua helada por unos segundos más antes de que la razón lograra hacerse escuchar por sobre todo ese ruido. Por un breve instante recordó que lo que le había traído a la realidad hace ocho años había sido la alarma de su habitación, la que advertía que adentro no había un clima perfecto como se suponía que debía ser todo en No. 6. La alarma aún funcionaba, por supuesto, pero había desistido de usarla porque era totalmente inútil. Sabía que lo que pasaba en su habitación estaba lejos de la perfección.

Otra diferencia grande a cuando tenía doce años era que en ese entonces su corazón aún latía de emoción por lo que había hecho. Ahora, su corazón también latía con fuerza, pero lo sentía encogerse cada vez más. Rompió a llorar, preguntándose por qué demonios seguía pasándole a pesar de que ya habían pasado cuatro larguísimos años. Nunca iba a superarlo. Ese idiota, tendría que saberlo. Por mucho que trabajara y pusiera todo su empeño en reconstruir la ciudad, no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Qué clase de vida era esta?

Antes de irse le había dicho que le gustaría ver en qué clase de persona se convertiría en esos años que pasaran separados. Esperaba que estuviera contento: en esto se había convertido. Era más responsable, más dedicado, tenía más confianza en sí mismo; pero también era mucho más patético. Y la pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza, una y otra vez, todos los días: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que irse? ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona de quien Nezumi se sintiera orgulloso?

Se apoyó contra la pared, aún llorando, sin molestarse en cerrar la ventana a pesar de que tendría que cerrarla si no quería enfermarse gravemente esta vez. Quería hacer mentalmente la lista de cosas que haría esta noche para olvidarse del día que era, de la situación tan parecida, de todo. Sólo que no podía pensar absolutamente en nada.

_Chii chii_.

Entreabrió los ojos cuando escuchó el chillido. Al parecer el escándalo afuera se había aquietado lo suficiente como para que pudiera escuchar a Tsukiyo. Cierto, si no cerraba la ventana todo el lugar se humedecería y eso podría dañar al ratón a la larga.

Sólo que, en cuanto logró enfocar la mirada a pesar de las lágrimas, se percató de que quien hacía esos sonidos no era Tsukiyo. Se talló los ojos, limpiándose por completo las lágrimas, preguntándose si estaba viendo mal gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación. Fue hasta que un relámpago lo iluminó todo que pudo verlo con claridad.

- ¿Hamlet?

No podía ser Hamlet, ¿o sí? El ratón le estaba mirando atentamente, era justo la mirada que le dirigía Hamlet. Parpadeó un par de veces, preguntándose si estaba alucinando o no cuando escuchó otro chillido, uno que le pareció alegre. Un ratoncito café claro se acercó corriendo a él, trepando por su ropa hasta colocarse a en su hombro y hacerle cosquillas con sus bigotes mientras lo olfateaba.

Normalmente hubiera soltado una risita, agradecido y divertido con el saludo de Cravat. Sólo que en lugar de eso trató de mirarle, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Al poco tiempo tenía a Hamlet en su hombro también, haciendo ese sonido que identificaba como que quería que le leyera cuanto antes. Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en el suelo vio a Tsukiyo llamándolo, esperando que con eso se disiparan los otros dos ratones que bien podrían ser resultado de algún delirio febril si se había enfermado sin darse cuenta. Pero los chillidos sólo se intensificaron cuando los dos ratones que estaban en sus hombros dieron un brinco prácticamente al mismo tiempo para reunirse con Tsukiyo en el suelo. Los tres corretearon de un lado a otro, como si se persiguieran entre ellos. Como si estuvieran jugando.

Por unos instantes se perdió en lo encantador que le parecía ese pequeño reencuentro entre los ratoncitos, porque estaba seguro que estaba a punto de suspirar con ternura cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba que Hamlet y Cravat estuvieran ahí.

Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana tan rápido que pensó que terminaría lastimándose el cuello.

Las cortinas seguían agitándose violentamente mientras la tormenta había retomado su fuerza anterior. Esta escena. Era un _déjà vu_ casi perfecto de no ser porque la figura que se veía entre las cortinas no era más pequeña ni más menuda que él como había sido hace ocho años.

Al fin la tela dejó de tapar el rostro de la persona que estaba frente a él. Esta vez podía escuchar su corazón latir mucho más fuerte que los aullidos del ventarrón afuera. Tan fuerte que creería que saldría de su pecho para quedar a los pies de esa persona. No estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

Alzó una de sus manos, imitando perfectamente el mismo gesto que había hecho cuando tenía doce años, esperando que el otro actuara de la misma forma que antes y lo acorralara contra la pared con una de sus manos apretándole el cuello.

Pero esa persona no se movió de su sitio. El único movimiento que Shion pudo captar fue el de los labios del otro separándose con suavidad y elegancia.

- Te amo, Shion.

_**+ Continuará +**_

**Notas finales: **El final más cursi del mundo es el final más cursi del mundo (?). Se nota que amo a los ratoncitos, ¿verdad?En fin, espero que les haya gustado porque el próximo que viene será algo subidito de tono *_risita_*. Espero poder subirlo lo más pronto posible, por mientras, nos vemos *_huye_*.


	2. Este presente

**Stupid me says: **¡Hola! Primero quiero agradecerles por todos los reviews que recibí. ¡No esperaba tantos, de verdad! Y creo que todos coinciden con la cursilería, me imagino que debe ser un gran cambio para los que leen mi Yullen lleno de angst, ¿verdad? *_risita_*. La razón por la que este fanfic es más ¿_girly_? es porque estos dos ya han sufrido mucho canónicamente. Recuerden que está ubicado después de toda la mierda que tuvieron que pasar, así que pensé que necesitaban algo ¿lindo? Bueno, igual no me crean mucho, quién sabe qué podría pasar de ahora en adelante *_insertar mirada misteriosa aquí_*. Oh, pero la razón principal de escribir esto es bastante simple: quería escribir porno de estos dos. Ya lo he hecho y soy feliz.

Ya que muchas personas me han preguntado que de dónde leo las novelas, les diré que las leo en inglés. En ff net no me dejan poner URLs así que por favor _googleen_ "Nostalgia on 9th avenue" y se encontrarán con un blog de blogspot. Esta chica ha traducido las novelas hasta la segunda y ha empezado con la tercera recientemente y hace updates cada domingo. Es muy recomendable porque traduce directamente del japonés, así que no deben preocuparse de que haya mucha pérdida entre traducciones. Ahora, si no te entiendes muy bien en el idioma de Shakespeare, les recomiendo que _googleen_ "ohmygackttranslations", el cual los llevará a otro blog llamado OMG Translations en blogspot donde están traduciendo en español la versión de la chica del Nostalgia. OMG Translations hasta ahora va en el capítulo cinco de la primera novela, pero también hacen updates seguido. Si quieren spoilers de las novelas que vienen, les recomiendo que busquen en Livejournal a "hiriajuu", ella tiene excelentes resumenes de las novelas que aún no están traducidas, aunque por desgracia sólo están en inglés *_se pregunta si debe de pedir permiso para traducir al español_*. En fin, espero que todo eso les haya servido de algo, mis queridos compañeros de fandom *_sonrisa_*.

En fin, eso es todo lo que tengo para decir, creo, humm... ¿Disfruten del capítulo? ¿Las críticas son bienvenidas? ¿Espero no equivocarme tanto esta vez? Sí, lo primero: disfruten del capítulo *_sonrisa radiante_*.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, mi lemon extraño. Más cursilerías, preparen su inyección con insulina. El riesgo del OOC *lo siento*.

**Rating:** M

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ No 6 no me pertenece, le pertece a esa diosa llamada Atsuko Asano. Yo sólo trato patéticamente de escribir.

**Ventana abierta**

**Parte 2: Este presente**

- Te amo, Shion.

No sabía muy bien cómo reaccionaría cualquier otra persona. Probablemente lloraría de felicidad, sonreiría, estaría agradecida por escucharlo. Pero ellos siempre habían sido un tanto peculiares.

Dio un par de pasos, justos los necesarios para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Nezumi. Sólo que, justo mientras lo hacía, había alzado el puño para golpearlo. El propio dolor que sintió al impactar su mano contra la mejilla del otro fue una de las sensaciones más satisfactorias que había tenido en estos últimos cuatro años. Le vio tambalearse, así que, mientras se sobaba la mano herida con la otra, lamentó no haberlo podido tumbar a piso. Ni siquiera le dio importancia a que la tormenta sólo parecía haber empeorado y que él también se estaba empapando. Sólo se quedó ahí, mirando a Nezumi con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que el viento frío desordenaba su cabello blanco.

Hubo unos cuantos minutos en los que no hubo otro sonido más que el del huracán que se colaba por su ventana, un sonido en el que era fácil perderse sin problema alguno. No estaba pensando en absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en ponerle una lógica a esto. No sabía si era un sueño, una alucinación o si era verdad. Sin embargo, justo cuando la tormenta decidió darse unos segundos de descanso en su ruidosa forma de manifestarse, fue cuando escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de quien tenía enfrente.

- Vaya, ¿tan falso se ha oído? He venido ensayándolo durante todo el camino. Eres un público difícil.

Shion apretó los puños, frustrado. Así que era verdad. No estaba soñando. No estaba alucinando. Esa era la risa de Nezumi, la que había extrañado tanto a pesar de que casi siempre era una burla dirigida hacia a él. Lo peor era que no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Había repasado este reencuentro muchas veces en su cabeza, en sueños y ensoñaciones; mientras trabajaba, mientras comía con su madre, mientras hablaba con otras personas, mientras se tiraba en la cama tan sólo para mirar el techo. Y mientras leía, o al menos mientras trataba de leer. Tsukiyo nunca se había mostrado tan interesado en sus lecturas, al menos no tanto como Hamlet, pero incluso él parecía triste cuando no lograba leerle sin terminar sollozando tontamente. Sí, había actuado esta escena en su mente muchas veces y ahora lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí, con el dorso de la mano adolorido y con su cuerpo temblando, sin saber si era por el enojo contenido o porque al fin la lluvia había empezado a afectarle.

- Shion...

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos de Nezumi en su rostro. Se había esperado un golpe como respuesta, alguna forma de corresponder la agresión de Shion. Y, en lugar de eso, había recibido una pequeña caricia en su mejilla izquierda.

- No llores.

Si el contacto le había sorprendido, esas palabras de Nezumi le habían confundido más. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. Había estado tan perdido en lo que ocurría que había confundido la humedad en su rostro con la lluvia. Qué tonto, se suponía que era un genio y no podía distinguir el agua caída del cielo a la producida por su cuerpo a causa de esas tantas emociones había tenido reprimidas hasta este día. Justo ahora le parecía imposible de creer cómo demonios había soportado cuatro años conviviendo con otras personas sin explotar frente a ellos.

A los pocos segundos, las lágrimas ya no estaban solas. Había pasado a sollozar y luego a llorar patéticamente. Era como si al fin su cerebro hubiera procesado la situación en la que estaba.

Nezumi estaba frente a él. Nezumi, la persona que había estado esperando todo este tiempo, por quien había dejado esa ventana abierta todos los días desde que se había marchado. Nezumi, ese chico al que amaba. Nezumi había regresado a él.

Suponía que había sido él quien había iniciado el abrazo, pero realmente no importaba. Lo único importante era que Nezumi también le estaba abrazando, sin burlarse de él en lo absoluto a pesar de que ahora estaba llorando abiertamente. Tardó unos momentos más en tranquilizarse, gimoteando aún cuando al fin consiguió separarse para poder verle a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que siempre había amado desde que los vio por primera vez. Tuvo que poner un gran esfuerzo en observarlos, las lágrimas en los propios y la combinación entre el viento y la lluvia le dificultaban lo que tanto deseaba.

Tenía muchas cosas por decirle. _Te esperé tal y como lo prometí. Creí en ti siempre. Dejé esta misma ventaba abierta para ti. Gracias por venir por mí. Abrázame otra vez. Bésame. Amáme._

Sólo que las palabras no salían. Había pasado todo este tiempo leyendo, ampliando su vocabulario y aún así era poco elocuente. Al final iba a ser cierto que tenía la misma capacidad para hablar que un chimpancé. Aquello quedó demostrado porque, cuando Nezumi se apartó de él un poco, lo único que había emitido su boca fue un pequeño grito. Había sido un ataque de pánico. No quería separarse de él, ni un sólo centímetro. No quería verle alejarse otra vez. Nezumi le sonrió, otra vez mostrando ese gesto burlón que reconocía tan bien al tiempo que se dirigía a la ventana. Tuvo el impulso de saltar sobre él, derribarlo y obligarle a quedarse. Así como Nezumi había prometido volver, él se había prometido a sí mismo que cuando se reencontraran no iba a dejarlo ir. Su corazón decidió calmarse cuando al fin su cerebro comprendió lo que Nezumi hacía: el otro simplemente había decidido cerrar la ventana, esa que había permanecido constantemente abierta.

- ¿Qué sería de su humilde sirviente si se llega a enfermar, Su Majestad? - comentó Nezumi, sonriente, al tiempo que se acercaba de nuevo a él.

Frunció el ceño. ¿De verdad iba a seguir llamándole así? Shion había demostrado lo fuerte que era, lo maduro que era; había demostrado que podía ser algo más que un niño rico y mimado miembro de la élite. Se quedó ahí de pie, observando a Nezumi pasearse por su habitación. Esa misma donde se habían encontrado hace ocho años. El ruido de los ratones correteando lo distrajo momentáneamente, pero fue suficiente como para que volviera a sorprenderse por tener a Nezumi de vuelta a su lado.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho absolutamente nada desde que llegó. Había abierto la ventana como siempre, y había dicho las mismas palabras que pronunciaba cada vez.

_Entra, Nezumi_.

Pero a este Nezumi, al que estaba presente, no se había atrevido a hablarle. ¿Acaso temía que, en cuanto le hablara, el otro desaparecería? No quería eso. Si acaso volvía a dejarle, iba a volverse irremediablemente loco. Aún así entreabrió los labios, esperando que sus primeras palabras fueran algo interesante, algo que pudiera aunque sea empezar a expresar todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Por qué aún llevas el cabello largo?

Por el gesto que dibujó Nezumi en su rostro se dio cuenta de que no había sido la mejor pregunta que podría haber hecho. Había tantas cosas por decir y había sido precisamente algo con tan poca importancia como eso. O quizá era su subconsciente el que quería una explicación del por qué lucía casi igual desde la última vez que lo había visto. Sólo que la sonrisa sincera de Nezumi logró que despejara esa duda tan insistente.

- Me corté el cabello en cuanto me fui. Pero luego me di cuenta de que si no lo dejaba largo probablemente un tonto distraído como tú no me reconocería. De hecho, aún no es tan largo como lo recuerdas, ¿cierto?

Le miró fijamente, embobado al ver como Nezumi se deshacía de la coleta que llevaba para dejar que su cabello húmedo quedara suelto. Efectivamente, su pelo no tenía la misma longitud que antes, como si apenas hubiera decidido dejarlo crecer hacía algunos meses luego de mantenerlo corto. Por extraño que parezca, eso le hizo sentir más tranquilo.

- Dentro de pronto podré hacer de Eve de nuevo si eso quieres.

- No.

Había respondido rápidamente, tanto que quizá por eso Nezumi le había mirado con creciente interés. Recordaba lo emocionado que había estado al ver a Eve en el escenario, tanto que aún podía sentir su corazón agitado por recordarlo. Pero no era por Eve.

- Nezumi. Yo al único que quiero es a Nezumi.

Este también era un recuerdo muy vívido. Era algo que repasaba todos los días sin falta, algo que hacía que sus mejillas adquieran un color rojizo tan profundo que varias veces su madre le había preguntado si estaba enfermo. Sólo que esto estaba muy lejos de ser una molestia. Pronto ese recuerdo quedó en el olvido, dándose paso esta nueva memoria.

Los labios de Nezumi sobre los suyos en esta ocasión no eran para nada como aquella vez, mucho menos podía compararse con su primer intento de beso que pretendía ser de buenas noches. Este beso era mucho más apasionado, más profundo, ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de decir nada cuando lo sintió adentrarse en su boca. Era una sensación curiosa, una que despertó muchas preguntas en su cabeza que fueron rápidamente abandonadas cuando la lengua de Nezumi rozó la suya.

Al fin lo había reconocido. Todos los signos estaban ahí. Su corazón palpitando tan rápido, el aumento de la presión sanguínea, sus músculos tensos. Y, por supuesto, la por ahora ligera incomodidad que sentía entre las piernas. Eran todos las indicaciones físicas de la excitación sexual ni más ni menos. Tan sólo por un beso. Ni siquiera había requerido más estimulación que esa, por lo que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. De pronto había recordado las palabras de Safu: un beso de ese tipo indicaba una manifestación del deseo natural del ser humano de reproducirse.

Un gemido se escapó de su boca, ahogado por los labios de Nezumi, aunque el ruido más notorio fue el de él al tropezar con la mesa, mandando algo al suelo. Pero fueron los chillidos de los ratones los que le dieron la oportunidad de separarse lo suficiente como para poder respirar normalmente. Desvió la mirada hacia ellos al tiempo que trataba de normalizar su respiración. Parecían felices de estar los tres juntos otra vez porque se habían hecho ovillo uno contra los otros. No pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, sintiéndose enternecido. Le hubiera gustado tomarlos a los tres y llevarlos a un lugar más cómodo para después ofrecerles a Hamlet y a Cravat un poco de la tarta de cerezas que su mamá había hecho para su cumpleaños. Incluso Tsukiyo podía repetir si lo deseaba, tenía suficiente para todos. De pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de ambas mejillas para obligarle a apartar la mirada de los ratones. Nezumi le estaba obligando a verle, aunque no era como si estuviera oponiendo mucha resistencia ahora que podía concentrarse en esos ojos grises.

- Si haces eso pensaré que extrañaste más a Cravat y a Hamlet que a mí.

- ¿Entonces sí les llamas por su nombre? - preguntó, asombrado, al tiempo que parpadeaba completamente interesado. No recordaba que Nezumi había aceptado esos motes para su ratones, incluso le recordaba algo enfadado porque él los había nombrado.

- No tengo alternativa. Si no lo hago no me responden.

Estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada. Así que después de todo había logrado salirse con la suya en algo que afectaba directamente la vida de Nezumi, aún y cuando se tratara tan sólo de la manera en que se comportaban sus compañeros ratones. Volvió a desear poder agacharse a acariciar a Hamlet y a Cravat, pero las manos del otro le sostenían del rostro con firmeza. No parecía molesto, pero tampoco estaba sonriendo. Así que lo único que pudo pensar Shion era que Nezumi estaba concentrado. Había visto ese gesto antes, siendo las ocasiones que recordaba con mayor claridad las que incluían a Nezumi leyendo algún libreto para sus obras de teatro. Recordaba perfectamente esas facciones, la forma en la que entrecerraba sus hermosos ojos grises, frunciendo el ceño levemente mientras entreabría los labios para recitar las palabras aún si ningún sonido salía de su boca. Shion disfrutaba mucho cuando tenía la oportunidad de verle así, así que por eso le había devuelto una mirada llena de alegría. Quería una explicación muy larga del por qué estaba siendo observado de esa manera.

- Bésame.

Una sola palabra estaba muy lejos de esa declamación espectacular que Shion esperaba, aunque tan sólo con escuchar eso había dejado escapar un ligero jadeo de su boca. Cierto, estaba excitado sexualmente. Y, al parecer, aún cuando su mente lo olvidara de vez en cuando al perderse en sus ensoñaciones, su cuerpo quería recordárselo claramente. Era difícil de entender biológicamente hablando, la razón por la cual ahora se sentía así cuando en su adolescencia no parecía sentir tal necesidad. O al menos así había sido hasta que conoció al hombre que tenía frente a él, sin mencionar que las cosas habían empeorado cuando dicho hombre había decidido abandonarlo por cuatro años para luego volver así, con esa disposición tan descarada por la intimidad.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera esperó a que el otro dejara de tocarle la cara cuando se abalanzó contra los labios contrarios. Fue bastante torpe, se pudo dar cuenta a pesar del delirio febril que se había apoderado de él en cuanto su piel se puso en contacto con la de Nezumi. Era obvio que no tenía nada de la experiencia de la que el otro presumía, pero al menos no trataba de fingir que sabía de lo que no tenía realmente idea. Así que le sorprendió que Nezumi de hecho le permitiera besarle profundamente, como si no temiera encontrarse con una lengua inexperta explorando su boca. Le pasó por la mente que probablemente el otro lo hacía para poder reírse de él con bases, pero una vez que su saliva se mezcló con la del otro muchacho, se olvidó de eso.

Se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado literal con la palabra "abalanzarse" cuando la espalda de Nezumi topó contra la pared. Se sentía bien ser el que dominaba alguna vez en esta relación tan tirante, sobre todo porque conocía el complejo de superioridad de Nezumi a la perfección. Ya debía de ser un logro tenerlo así, lo que le dejaba más satisfecho que todos los premios y reconocimientos que había ganado cuando era parte de la élite de No.6. Tuvo que ser él quien se separara del otro a pesar de que hubiera deseado permanecer ahí hasta que fuera Nezumi quien tuviera que apartarse para respirar. Pero no, había sido él y estaba muy agitado, tanto como para sentirse avergonzado porque sabía que su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a las hormonas que recorrían su cuerpo. Estaba sonrojado y estaba seguro que tal acomulación de sangre no era debido tan sólo a que necesitaba aire luego de ese beso tan agitado. Cuando al fin se atrevió a ver al otro, no le sorprendió del todo encontrarse con una sonrisa altanera. Se hubiera molestado mucho más si no fuera porque aún trataba de normalizar los latidos de su corazón.

- Se ve que no has practicado mucho tus besos - tragó saliva cuando Nezumi le tomó delicadamente del rostro una vez más -. Al menos mejoraste luego de ese estúpido beso de despedida.

Había mejorado. No sabía cómo, porque lo que decía el otro era verdad: sabía perfectamente que no podría besar de esa manera a nadie que no fuera Nezumi. La sola idea de compartir este tipo de intimidad con otra persona que no fuera él le aterraba de sobremanera. Aún así había tratado de ser lo más amable posible con las chicas que se le habían insinuado luego de que supieron que, no sólo estaba implicado directamente en la caída del muro de No.6, sino que también era el líder que dirigía la reconstrucción de una ciudad mucho más armónica para todos. Simplemente no había nada qué hacer: Nezumi estaba presente en todo aspecto de su vida aún sin estar a su lado físicamente. Era una obsesión, sí, pero esperaba haber superado esa etapa luego de tanto tiempo. Porque también era amor. Y al estar enamorado de ese chico no podía tocar a nadie más que no fuera él.

La risa suave de Nezumi le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le estaba acariciando la cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda como solía hacerlo antes. Aquello le trajo una tranquilidad que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo, pues ahora Nezumi le tocaba el cabello suavemente, tan elegante como siempre. Su sonrojo se intensificó, su corazón volvió a latir rápidamente. Entrecerró los ojos, perdiéndose en esa sensación placentera.

- Pensé que te habrías teñido el pelo luego de todo este tiempo.

- Nunca haría algo como eso.

Nezumi le había dicho que le gustaba su cabello. No estaba loco como para cambiar en algo que al otro le gustaba. Además, había llegado a acostumbrarse, incluso no le molestaba que la gente le mirara fijamente de vez en cuando o que algunos niños aún le señalaran con curiosidad. Porque este cabello le gustaba a Nezumi. Nada más importaba. Sonrió alegremente cuando se percató de que había conseguido que el otro se mostrara complacido al escucharle.

Luego se dio cuenta de algo. Nezumi aún estaba empapado. También él estaba mojado por salir a gritar como lo había hecho hace ocho años, pero no era nada comparado con el estado de Nezumi.

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

Parpadeó un par de veces, mirándole con curiosidad a pesar de que había sido él quien había empezado a quitarle la ropa a Nezumi para secarle. Para él era lo más lógico, mientras más tiempo pasara con esa ropa mojada más probabilidades tendría de enfermarse por la baja de defensas que conllevaba el estar expuesto al medio ambiente sin protección. Pero lo que le había llamado la atención era que Nezumi estaba riendo.

- Ni siquiera me has invitado a cenar y ya quieres pasar a lo más interesante, ¿eh?

- ¿Cenar? ¿Tienes hambre, Nezumi?

Ladeó el rostro con confusión cuando vio a Nezumi llevarse una mano al rostro mientras chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio.

- Cabeza hueca como siempre.

Frunció el ceño con desagrado, pensando detenidamente en qué había hecho como para merecer esa respuesta luego de una pregunta que él se había tomado muy en serio. Pero Nezumi había puesto su atención en otro lugar. Curioso, se olvidó de sus reclamos no dichos para mirar hacia el mismo punto en el que su compañero parecía tan interesado.

- Apuesto que tu cama sigue tan cómoda como hace ocho años.

Asintió muy despacio, sin saber si debía admitir que cada noche dormía en esa cama pensando en Nezumi y en ese día que había cambiado su vida por completo. Así que, sin decir palabra, le tomó de la mano, haciéndole subir las escaleras que conducían a su cama. Le encantó darse cuenta de que Nezumi no se estaba resistiendo en lo absoluto, que se estaba dejando guíar como si explorara un mundo completamente nuevo para él. Estaba seguro de que lo que quería decir Nezumi era que estaba cansado. Había hecho un comentario muy parecido cuando tenían doce años y se había significado sólo eso. Sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que no era lo mismo que en aquella ocasión.

Los besos que habían compartido hasta hacía unos momentos palidecieron comparados con los que en ese instante se robaban el uno al otro. Ya no era sólo él quien estaba quitándole la ropa a Nezumi, sino que el otro chico hacía lo propio con la suya. No era tan inocente ya como para no saber lo que ocurría, no cuando él mismo ya había admitido que la excitación sexual estaba presente en su cuerpo mucho antes de que hubiera tan siquiera una insinuación de que Nezumi deseaba lo mismo que él.

- ¿Está seguro, Su Majestad? Porque no podré controlarme si no nos detenemos ahora - dijo Nezumi, en voz muy baja.

Aunque la advertencia contrastaba con el hecho de que seguía besándole una y otra vez. Sólo fue hasta que Nezumi se detuvo para apoyar la frente en uno de sus hombros que se preguntó qué le pasaba.

- No quiero lastimarte, Shion.

Así que era eso. Sonrió levemente. Qué estúpido era este chico. Tenía que ser tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo mucho que Shion deseaba esto. Había pasado demasiado tiempo anhelando encontrarse con Nezumi como para preocuparse por algo tan relativo como "ser lastimado", sobre todo si era físicamente. Nezumi parecía olvidarse que no era tan débil como lucía como él mismo debió haber comprobado por sí mismo. Precisamente por esos pensamientos fue que disfrutó enormemente el gesto de sorpresa de Nezumi cuando lo lanzó hacia la cama, colocándose automáticamente sobre él.

- Soy tu igual ahora, Nezumi.

E iba a demostrárselo.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te propones? ¡Shion!

No era hábil, eso lo sabía. Pero desabrochar el pantalón de Nezumi luego de deshacerse del cinturón no era tan difícil como sus manos temblorosas le habían hecho creer. Tenía conocimientos de los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo humano, aún y cuando no era campo que había elegido cuando era niño, había estudiado anatomía humana. Por lo tanto, así como sabía como coser vasos sanguíneos para curar una herida de bala, también sabía donde tocar para provocar placer en el cuerpo del otro a pesar de no tener experiencia previa. Claro que se trataba de conocimientos empirícos, así que esperaba poder llevarlos a la práctica de forma exitosa.

Primero se enfocó en los pezones, recordando que eran sensibles tanto para mujeres como para hombres. Rozó uno con dos de sus dedos, de inmediato fijando su vista en el rostro de Nezumi para ver la reacción, esperando no equivocarse. Se decepcionó un poco cuando se percató de que éste sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, las facciones relajadas, luciendo tan atractivo y elegante como siempre. No era justo. Shion quería ver otra cara de Nezumi, una donde perdiera el control a causa suya, pero no porque lo había hecho enfadar con su ingenuidad y estupidez (como Nezumi solía decir), sino por sus caricias y sus besos. Eso era lo normal, ¿no? Quería darle algo de placer a Nezumi para que reconociera de una vez como su igual.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió que la tetilla que palpaba con la punta de sus dedos se endureció bajo sus atenciones. Por eso se atrevió a acomodarse mejor en la cama, dejando tan sólo uno de sus pies en el suelo mientras usaba la otra rodilla para apoyarse en el colchón e inclinarse sobre el pecho del más alto. Usa su lengua para estimular el otro pezón mientras sigue usando sus dedos. La humedad y la calidez debía de ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo y, de hecho, se siente satisfecho consigo mismo cuando escucha un ligero jadeo proveniente de la boca de Nezumi al tiempo que percibe también que el cuerpo del otro chico ha empezado a reaccionar gracias a sus atenciones. Por eso decide seguir usando su boca cuando desciende por el vientre de Nezumi, besando y lamiendo a pesar de que puede notar su propia torpeza. Pero es demasiado terco como para rendirse. Además, Nezumi no se había quejado para nada, así que eso es suficiente prueba para él de que debe de seguir.

Aún así, en cuanto tiene frente a sus ojos la entrepierna de Nezumi, se detiene a pensarlo por unos segundos. Esta era una de las partes más sensibles en un hombre, tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que hacía o terminaría lastimándolo. Traga saliva, decidido a no dejarse intimidar cuando iba tan bien. Así que, sin pensarlo más, simplemente tira de la ropa interior del muchacho para tenerlo a su completa disposición. Sin embargo, es justo cuando tiene una visión a primer plano de su objetivo que siente que las mejillas se le encienden. Haber visto ese movimiento en el miembro de Nezumi en cuanto le liberó había logrado avergonzarle más de lo que hubiera querido. Se suponía que ahora era cuando le demostraba a Nezumi que no era más un niño, que no era tan ingenuo como el otro creía. Y en lugar de eso estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de taparse el rostro con ambas manos por la vergüenza.

No. Tenía que ser firme. Había deseado esta intimidad con Nezumi desde hacía mucho tiempo como para retractarse en ese momento. No lo sobreanaliza más, ya tendría tiempo después para sus acostumbradas preguntas y curiosidades. Enteabre los labios, tomando lo más que puede del miembro de Nezumi en su boca. Aunque casi de inmediato se siente tentado a retirarse, no porque le parezca desagradable o extraño, sino porque Nezumi había hecho un movimiento repentino con sus caderas que pudo haber terminado mordiéndolo sin querer.

- Maldita sea, Shion - elevó la mirada cuando sintió que Nezumi le había tomado del cabello, practicamente obligándole a enfrentarse con sus ojos grises, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto por supuesto -. No tienes idea de cómo se hace esto, no tengas un ideal de ti mismo tan alto.

Se hubiera molestado más por esa falta de confianza sino fuera porque podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Nezumi. Estaba sonrojado y agitado. Sonrió mentalmente, aunque estaba seguro de que se había transmitido físicamente a pesar de que tenía la boca ocupada. Tal vez le estaba diciendo que era un desastre en el sexo oral, pero podía adivinar que no se lo estaba pasando tan mal como afirmaba. No era culpa de Shion. No había mucha información al respecto sobre esta actividad porque no tenía ninguna función reproductiva. No era como si en No. 6 el sexo estuviera prohibido, incluso el sexo que no era para procrear, era sólo que no era un tema prioritario de lo que se supiera mucho cuando la gran mayoría sólo buscaba tener hijos de élite para vivir más cómodamente. Pero no quería centrarse en su vida pasada en esa ciudad ya extinta.

Al fin se decidió a mover la cabeza, deslizando hacia afuera poco a poco el pene de Nezumi, teniendo mucho cuidado con sus dientes porque, a pesar de que no sabía mucho, estaba seguro que no sería nada agradable sentir una mordida en una parte con tanta sensibilidad. Aún podía sentir la mano de Nezumi sobre su cabeza, aunque realmente no sabía qué era lo que quería lograr haciendo eso. Luego comprendió que lo más probable era que quisiera apartarlo, porque había empezado a tirar de su cabello la segunda vez que volvió a hundir la erección del otro en su boca. Empezaba a ser molesto porque realmente quería concentrarse en complacerlo, usando su lengua como podía a pesar de que la posición no era muy cómoda. Tal vez era más complicado de lo que pensaba. Eso o él lo estaba haciendo más difícil por alguna razón. O quizá era que Nezumi jalaba cada vez más fuerte de su cabello.

Se quejó, haciendo un sonido con su boca aún ocupada. Sin embargo, pronto olvidó el dolor cuando escuchó el resultado de la vibración de su garganta al dejar en claro su desagrado por ese trato. Nezumi había tirado la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un profundo gemido, uno que al parecer también le había tomado por sorpresa porque después pudo oír la respiración agitada entre dientes, como si estuviera molesto por su propia reacción. Aquello le dio más confianza, animándose a mover más su lengua, jugando con el sensible glande, ganándose como recompensa más de esos jadeos que Nezumi parecía querer controlar.

Sólo que justo cuando estaba más concentrado en lo que hacía, escuchó la risa de Nezumi retumbar en sus oídos. Paró en sus acciones, pero sin alejarse un sólo milímetro. Estaba confundido, pensaba que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, tanto como para arrancarle esos sonidos que Shion identificaba perfectamente como una muestra audible del placer sexual que experimentaba el cuerpo del otro. Por eso era frustrante darse cuenta de que Nezumi seguía riendo como si nada estuviera pasando, ya acariciándole el cabello en lugar de tirar de él.

- Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido, Su Majestad - Shion elevó la mirada, aún con el miembro de Nezumi en la boca. Le había sorprendido que pudiera hablar tan claramente a pesar de que se veía agitado -. Pero aún le falta mucho.

Por estar atontado aún preguntándose cómo Nezumi tenía tal control sobre sí mismo no pudo responder como quería al sentir de el otro le tomaba del rostro para apartarlo de su erección. No tiene tiempo ni de agradecer que no haya tirado de su cabello en lugar de hacerlo de una manera mucho más suave de lo que hubiera esperado, porque misteriosamente ahora se encontraba recostado en su cama con Nezumi sobre él. Parpadeó un par de veces, aún confundido por el como habían cambiado de posición en un segundo. Sin embargo, otra vez, sólo con encontrarse con la mirada plateada de Nezumi le hizo olvidarse de las dudas que tenía en mente.

- Permítame instruirlo detalladamente, se lo ruego.

Tragó saliva, nervioso, pero no por el miedo a algo desconocido como lo era el sexo para él, sino porque Nezumi estaba sonriendo altaneramente, luciendo tan atractivo que no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Toda la confianza que había sentido se había esfumado rápidamente, como si de pronto recordara que era un novato en un campo donde Nezumi parecía ser un experto capaz de hacer sonrojar a una prostituta. Se relamió los labios, de pronto notando el extraño sabor que había quedado en su boca. Aquello le hizo sonrojarse. De verdad había logrado que Nezumi se excitara. Suspiró con suavidad, procurando no apartar la mirada para no perderse ni un instante de la visión que le ofrecía Nezumi.

- Hazlo, por favor - murmuró quedamente, cumpliendo con sus expectativas de no dejar de verlo.

Fue por eso que pudo notar que la sonrisa socarrona de Nezumi había desparecido por un momento para lucir un gesto que Shion no logró identificar muy bien. Parecía ser sorpresa, pero no creía haber dicho algo que ameritara eso. Entonces escuchó unas risitas seguido por un roce en su cuello que le hizo estremecerse. Nezumi había escondido el rostro sin dejar de reírse, maravillándole con lo sensible que era su cuerpo porque tan sólo por eso tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no retorcerse.

Pronto se dio cuenta de lo torpes que habían sido sus movimientos. No había punto de comparación entre sus caricias y las de Nezumi. Aún no podía creer que el tacto de esas manos le hicieran sentir algo tan intenso como esto. Se encontró pensando en que debía de tomar nota de cada cosa que el otro hacía, porque él también quería hacerle sentir de esta forma; era lo menos que Nezumi merecía. Sólo que era algo difícil concentrarse cuando Nezumi parecía empeñado en que no pudiera ni escuchar sus pensamientos. Cuando le dio un respiro aprovechó para recuperar el aliento. Ni siquiera se había acercado a su entrepierna y ya estaba jadeando. Sin embargo, dejó de hacer tanto ruido cuando se dio cuenta de que Nezumi estaba delineando la cicatriz rojiza que recorría todo su cuerpo. Esa cicatriz en forma de serpiente. Entrecerró los ojos, relajándose un poco luego de tanta agitación repentina. Antes estaba seguro de que le molestaría que le tocara así. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a esa cicatriz. Después de que Nezumi se había ido había tenido algunos problemas porque la gente aún le miraba extraño; se había acostumbrado a tener sólo a los ojos de Nezumi para juzgarlo. Pero al final la única opinión que le seguía importando era la de la persona que ahora mismo parecía tan fascinada con esa serpiente como el primer día.

- Me alegra que no te hayas deshecho de esto.

Ese murmullo le hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Le hizo recordar cuando su mamá le sugirió, no sólo que podía pintarse el cabello, sino que podría operarse para quitar esa cicatriz. Aún y cuando la ciudad estuviera en reconstrucción, seguían teniendo tecnología para hacerlo. Se había negado categóricamente y Karan no había insistido nunca más. La verdad era que también se alegraba de seguir teniendo el aspecto que tenía hace cuatro años. Así como Nezumi había decidido conservar su cabello largo porque quería que Shion lo reconociera (aunque lo hubiera dicho como burla), él también había querido que Nezumi pudiera distinguirlo entre la multitud. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, aún sintiendo los dedos del otro siguiendo el patrón de su cicatriz hasta que llegó al borde de sus pantalones. De nuevo Nezumi le dejó claro la diferencia entre los dos al quitarle la ropa inferior con una habilidad que Shion tan sólo había soñado.

Cuando las caricias dejaron de ser tan inocentes de nuevo su cuerpo volvió a agitarse. Definitivamente las manos de Nezumi poco tenían que ver con las suyas, no sólo por su torpeza en complacer al otro, sino en sus propias noches solitarias en las que extrañaba a Nezumi de una forma mucho más física que psicológica. Le avergonzaba admitirlo en voz alta, aunque no estaba muy seguro del por qué. Por eso decidió no decírselo a Nezumi por ahora, aunque no era como si eso fuera a afectarles de alguna manera ahora. Era la primera vez que alguien más le tocaba y era la única persona que quería. Lo que hubiera pasado antes no importaba. Sin embargo, podría esperar que su poca experiencia previa consigo mismo le sirviera para tener un poco más de control, pero al parecer no era así. Sus caderas seguían moviéndose con torpeza, buscando más de la mano de Nezumi que había empezado a masturbarle con suavidad. Escuchó una nueva risita por parte del más alto, pudiendo escuchar los comentarios acerca de lo desesperado que se veía, burlas entre palabras que parecían ser cariñosas a las que quería poner más atención de la que podía.

Sus gemidos eran cada vez más altos pues no podía hacer nada para ahogarlos. No quería ser tan escándaloso a pesar de que era poco probable que alguien les oyera; vivía solo y la mayoría de las casas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar sus gritos de placer. Además, ayudaba mucho que él mismo pudiera escuchar con tanta fuerza el ventarrón afuera a pesar de tener las ventanas cerradas. Así que quizá los únicos que pudieran oírle eran los ratones, a quienes había perdido de vista y que podrían estar en cualquier lugar de la casa. Pero, aún con todo el ruido que había afuera y el propio que salía de su boca, pudo escuchar otro sonido, uno que le hizo alzar la mirada apartando su cabeza de la almohada.

Un jadeo un poco más alto que los anteriores salió de sus labios por esa visión. Nezumi no había dejado de tocarle ni un instante, sólo que ahora usaba una mano para acariciarle mientras que un par de dedos de la otra estaban dentro de la boca del chico, siendo lamidos con entusiasmo. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, Nezumi sonrió, su atractivo rostro otra vez tomando ese gesto burlón que Shion había aprendido a apreciar como parte de sus memorias aunque aún le molestara un poco.

- ¿Teniendo pensamientos pervertidos?

¿Quién no tendría _pensamientos pervertidos_ si se encontraba con esa imagen frente a él? El mismo Nezumi había admitido que sabía que era bien parecido, sabía las bajas pasiones que provocaba y lo usaba a su favor, Shion mismo lo había presenciado varias veces, incluso lo había experimentado en carne propia. Esta era una de esas veces, esperando que ese gesto fuera sólo para él de ahora en adelante aunque sabía que aquello era casi imposible.

- Presta atención, Shion. Porque espero que la próxima vez me lo hagas tú a mí y no quiero que te detengas cada cinco segundos para hacer preguntas.

Prácticamente se ahogó con su propia saliva al escucharle decir eso. ¿Que esperaba que él qué? ¿Q-que se lo hiciera a Nezumi? No puede negar que le gustaría tenerlo así como él estaba en estos instantes, pero no creía tener la suficiente experiencia para hacerlo sin lastimarlo. Oh, claro, por eso le decía que prestara atención. Eso significaba que tendría que hacer uso de su capacidad para aprender rápidamente. Jamás hubiera esperado que su primera vez teniendo sexo se convirtiera en una especie de entrenamiento. Haría su mejor esfuerzo, sin dudas.

- Demonios, ¿de verdad te lo tomaste en serio? Tan cabeza hueca.

- ¿Nezumi?

Le sorpredió tener el rostro de Nezumi tan cerca del suyo repentinamente, mirándole fijamente antes de darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, cosa que le hizo preguntarse una vez más que sucedía.

- Hacer el amor no es algo que se haga mecánicamente, no lo puedes aprender como una serie de reglas y pasos a seguir.

Se sonrojó, sin saber muy bien cuál era la razón exacta. No sabía si era por la vergüenza de darse cuenta del por qué sus caricias no habían tenido el mismo efecto en Nezumi que las que éste tenía en él; después de todo tan sólo estaba siguiendo sus conocimientos de lo que sabía sobre la anatomía humana. O tal vez era por las palabras que había usado Nezumi para nombrar el acto sexual. Era algo muy tonto, pero estaba especialmente sensible en estos momentos como para ponerse analizar el hecho de que algo como esto había hecho su cuerpo reaccionar así.

Sólo que, justo cuando se había convencido que lo mejor era dejarse llevar sin reflexionar tanto las cosas, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse al instante cuando sintió que algo se deslizaba en su interior. No gritó, pero se alejó instintivamente de aquello que le lastimaba. O al menos lo intentó, porque sintió una de las manos de Nezumi en sus caderas, evitando que se apartara del todo. Le miró, confundido, aún si era bastante obvio a dónde había ido a parar uno de los dedos que hasta hacía poco estaba en la boca del otro. Tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Luego escuchó al de cabello largo chasquear la lengua.

- Lo siento, usar saliva no es muy efectivo pero no pensé en traer lubricante conmigo. No esperaba que estuvieras tan dispuesto a hacer esto nada más verme.

Aquel comentario le hizo despejarse un poco del delirio sexual que se había apoderado de él. ¿Podría ser que lo que estaban haciendo no fuera lo correcto? Es decir, era obvio que no era por reproducción, aún y cuando era lo que realmente importaba según los libros de biología. Sabía que era por deseo, por lujuria, porque realmente quería intimar de esa forma con la persona más importante para él. Eso no era lo que le molestaba. Lo que le preocupaba es que tal vez su reencuentro debería de ser de otra manera; charlando, compartiendo un trozo de tarta, leyendo algún libro o quizá recostarse en la cama de manera mucho más inocente. Aunque al parecer lo que tenía entre las piernas tenía una opinión muy diferente de lo que significaba volver a ver a Nezumi.

- ¡Ah! ¡Nezumi!

El otro había empezado a mover ese dedo que tenía en el interior de su cuerpo, cosa que aún le parecía mucho más dolorosa que placentera. Sólo que el placer ahora era diferente. Volvía a quedar en ridículo, pero realmente no le importaba aún si era egoísta. La lengua de Nezumi en su miembro era mucho más placentera de lo que habría imaginado, por lo que esperaba que tan siquiera un poco de lo que él estaba experimentando lo hubiera sentido Nezumi en su intento de demostrarle que era lo suficientemente capaz de complacerlo. Intentaba no retorcerse demasiado, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía. Por eso se sintió abochornado cuando Nezumi tuvo que sostenerle de las caderas con la mano libre, alegando que terminaría ahogándolo si seguía moviéndose así. Terminó jadeando, entre el placer y el dolor repentino del segundo dedo entrando en su cuerpo. El sexo sin duda era muy extraño, la molestia mezclada con la excitación era una sensación muy difícil de razonar a pesar de que en su mente jugaban las teorías de las hormonas sexuales en su sangre junto con las endorfinas liberadas en un intento de aliviar el sufrimiento. Y que la lengua de Nezumi hacía un trabajo excepcional con su hombría sin lugar a dudas.

Cuando entró el tercer dedo sintió otro pinchazo de dolor, arqueando la espalda automáticamente. Estaba seguro de que hubiera lastimado a Nezumi de no ser porque éste era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerle. Fue hasta que Nezumi dejó de mover los dedos que por fin pudo respirar profundamente, intentando recuperar el aliento. Aún así trata de estar preparado para el siguiente paso. Tenía que anticipar si sería más movimientos de adentro hacia afuera o si podía ser que Nezumi decidiera separar sus dedos adentro, cosa que era particularmente más molesto que lo primero. Pero como no ningún tipo de acción se decidió a mirarle otra vez, preguntándose si ya había terminado con el ritual de los dedos adentro o si vendría otra cosa, porque ni siquiera había hecho el ademán de sacarlos como para tener oportunidad de proyectar lo que venía.

- Tal vez esta es una mala idea después de todo.

Aquellas palabras le alarmaron quizá más de lo que debería de mostrar visiblemente. Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, como si hubiera oído algo horrible. No quería detenerse, para nada, nunca. Había esperado mucho tiempo para esto. Junto con la espera más platónica también estaba el deseo sexual, las noches solitarias masturbándose mientras susurraba ese nombre con deseo y anhelo. No podían dejarlo así.

- Tranquilo, Su Majestad - Nezumi parecía bastante divertido con su obvia desesperación, tanto como para sonreírle burlonamente -. Aún puedo montarme en ti. No te dolerá prácticamente nada y calmarás esas ansias de virgen.

Sólo que, justo cuando Nezumi iba a retirar los dedos, Shion se incorporó lo suficiente como para tomarle de la muñeca, evitando que se moviera. Nezumi le devolvió una mirada de sorpresa y curiosidad, claramente sin esperarse un movimiento como ese. Por eso tomó aire, tratando de hablar lo más claro y tranquilo posible.

- No te preocupes. El esfínter anal debe relajarse luego de tanta estimulación manual facilitando la penetración a pesar de no contar con lubricación natural.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, segundos que no se atrevió a romper porque el gesto de Nezumi era otra vez indescifrable.

- Eres de lo más anti-erótico, Shion.

- ¿Eh?

Nezumi se estaba riendo otra vez. Ese sonido era tan provocador, tan sensual, sólo le hacía sentirse más acalorado y sin posibilidad de pensar en lo absoluto. Su cuerpo fue el único en reaccionar al percatarse de que los dedos de Nezumi habían empezado a moverse de nuevo, obligándole a recostarse del todo en la cama otra vez al tiempo que soltaba al otro chico. A decir verdad, no sabía el por qué de su terquedad de ser el que recibía. Nezumi se había ofrecido a hacerlo, fácilmente podría haberse ahorrado el dolor y aceptarlo. Aunque lo más probable era que esa decisión no tuviera una base lógica, ni siquiera por la sola curiosidad, sino porque quería sentirlo así, dentro de él. Morbo, algo mucho más mundano, algo que le provocaba decir vulgaridades que harían quedar como mojigatos a aquellos hombres del teatro que Nezumi tachaba de monstruos.

Se alegró por saber que podía controlar su cuerpo un poco mejor que antes, aunque las esporádicas lamidas en su miembro mientras Nezumi seguía moviendo sus dedos aún le provocaban elevar las caderas con ansias, queriendo sentir más y más. Esperaba no molestar a Nezumi con sus movimientos, pero al parecer el otro parecía disfrutar con sus intentos torpes de buscar la humedad y la calidez de esa boca. Repentinamente, el otro dejó de tocarle, retirando los dedos tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de contener el quejido tan extraño que había salido de su boca.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse, porque de pronto Nezumi le había tomado de las caderas, jalándolo hacia a él. Tragó saliva muy despacio, intentando mantenerse tranquilo aún después de sentir la erección de Nezumi rozando su cuerpo. Volvió a mirarle, esperando encontrarse con sus ojos plateados, pero el otro parecía más concentrado en otra cosa. Se incorporó un poco apoyándose con los codos, dejando salir un pequeño gemido cuando se encontró con que Nezumi se estaba masturbando, al parecer extendiendo el líquido preseminal para que actuara como una especie de lubricante improvisado. Pronto fue premiado con lo que tanto le gustaba: ver los ojos de Nezumi. Se encontró totalmente recostado en la cama, con el rostro de Nezumi muy cerca de él. El cabello oscuro le caía a ambos lados de la cara, incluso haciéndole cosquillas en su piel al sentir los mechones rozándolo. Antes de que el otro chico dijera algo se aferró a él, cruzando sus brazos tras el cuello de Nezumi, obligándole a acercarse aún más para poder tocar con sus labios una de las mejillas de quien estaba sobre él. Se hubiera esperado una burla por ese gesto que parecía demasiado inocente para lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero Nezumi sólo se limitó a acariciar la cicatriz que marcaba su propia cara, justo como solía hacerlo cuando compartían un hogar hace cuatro años.

- Voy a entrar.

No era una pregunta, era una advertencia. Sólo que lo había dicho con un tono de voz muy suave, ese mismo que usaba cuando quería tranquilizarlo. Aquello hizo que se sintiera cálido por dentro, tanto que sonrió con suavidad a pesar de que sabía que iba a dolerle. Quizá era porque lo había aceptado o, más bien porque realmente quería unirse de esa forma con Nezumi. Ser uno solo. Abrazó un poco más fuerte al otro chico.

Le fue muy difícil no gritar cuando Nezumi empezó a penetrarle. Era muy doloroso, lo que le llevó a preguntarse si realmente debió esperar a conseguir el lubricante que Nezumi había mencionado. Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se detuviera, que no estaba tan preparado como creía y que quería pedirle disculpas por no ser tan fuerte como esperaba. Sin embargo, escuchar un ligero jadeo contra su piel cuando Nezumi escondió el rostro contra su cuello le hizo reconsiderar las cosas. Había sido su nombre, dicho de una forma que le hizo estremecerse. Terminó abrazando a Nezumi con mucha más suavidad de hasta hacía unos momentos cuando parecía aferrarse al cuello del más alto como si se le fuera la vida. Esta nueva escena le recordaba mucho más a lo que había pasado aquella noche hace exactamente ocho años. Nezumi también había terminado sobre él, luciendo tan vulnerable y adorable, ardiendo en fiebre y aún así deseando que le dejara permanecer un poco más así. Suponía que no debía de manchar ese recuerdo inocente comparándolo con lo que ocurría en ese instante, sólo que era inevitable. Sonrió nuevamente, sintiendo con sus dedos las cicatrices de la espalda del muchacho.

- Nezumi.

No recibió respuesta, pero las cosquillas que le causó el cabello del aludido en su mejilla le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba escuchándolo atentamente.

- Puedes moverte.

_Hazlo, por favor_.

Esta vez fue la sonrisa de Nezumi la que le hizo estremecerse. No le quitó la mirada de encima en cuanto el otro empezó a incorporarse, apoyando ambas manos en la cama, una a cada lado de él. Lucía tan atractivo, era difícil de creer que lo tuviera así, todo para él. Retuvo la respiración, mordiéndose en labio inferior cuando Nezumi empezó a sacar su miembro hasta la mitad para luego embestirle, arrancándole un pequeño grito. Aún dolía, sí; sin embargo, ahora podía abrazarse a Nezumi, buscando por un soporte que el otro parecía totalmente dispuesto a dar. Sentir su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo era reconfortante, hacía que todo ese dolor valiera la pena. Las embestidas eran suaves y lentas, como si quisiera que se acostumbrara, los movimientos de las caderas mientras chocaban rítmicamente con las suyas le hacía gemir con suavidad.

- No tengas miedo.

Nezumi se había detenido por unos segundos, sorprendido. Shion también, aún a pesar de que había sido él quien lo había dicho. Que no temiera lastimarlo, nunca le había tenido miedo a que lo hiriera, ni siquiera cuando le había amenazado muchas veces con esa navaja cuyo filo su cuello conocía tan bien. Así que no debía preocuparse, no iba a hacerle daño, no cuando estaba cumpliendo algo que tanto deseaba. Sin embargo, el otro pareció entenderlo, ya que no le reclamó por esas palabras tan vagas.

- ¡Ngh! ¡Ah! ¡Nezumi!

Estaba gimiendo muy alto otra vez. La velocidad de las embestidas había aumentado. No dejó de mirarle, admirado por la elegancia que tenía Nezumi a pesar de estar llevando a cabo un acto carnal como ese. Además, tenía ese ligero sonrojo tan tentador; se veía tan lindo que apenas podía contener sus ganas de tomar ese rostro con ambas manos y acariciarle las mejillas. Sólo que el rostro de Nezumi no permaneció tan tranquilo, no cuando había fruncido el ceño sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- Maldición, Shion, borra ese gesto tan tonto. Estamos teniendo sexo y tú sigues con esa mirada de idiota.

Quiso reírse y luego pedir perdón a pesar de que no se arrepintiera, pero no pudo. Y eso fue porque un fuerte gemido le había interrumpido. Una extraña corriente placentera había recorrido su cuerpo entero cuando Nezumi hizo un movimiento en especial. Trató de recuperar el aliento, notando que Nezumi había parado de nuevo y le miraba como si no supiera qué había pasado. Eso le hizo sonreír tontamente. Se suponía que Nezumi era quien tenía experiencia, toda y mucha más de la que él nunca tendría. No podía ser que no supiera que había rozado su próstata, algo que le había causado un placer que no se habría imaginado a pesar de que había estudiado tan sólo como un órgano glandular parte del aparato genitourinario masculino. Pensar que ahora lo estaba disfrutando de una manera primitiva que seguramente la mayoría de sus compañeros de estudios reprobarían incluso el día de hoy.

- Otra vez, Nezumi. Por favor - al fin se decidió a hablarlo, abrazándole más fuerte para luego soltarse y acomodarse mejor en la cama, preparándose para una actividad más agitada -. No te detengas.

Una renovada sonrisa apareció en ese rostro tan atractivo.

- Como usted ordene, Su Majestad.

A partir de ese momento no pudo razonar absolutamente nada. Sólo podía sentir el pene de Nezumi entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, aumentando la velocidad paulativamente, con tranquilidad al principio, pero siempre constante. Tener sexo en la vida real no era tan perfecto como en sus fantasías; aún sentía dolor y, a pesar de la obvia habilidad de Nezumi, no siempre había contacto con ese punto en su interior que le hacía gemir aún más fuerte además de sus constantes jadeos. Sin embargo, había algo especial. Algo que le hacía sentirse la persona más dichosa del mundo. Al fin era uno solo con la persona que tanto amaba.

Volvió a soltar un gemido bastante notorio cuando Nezumi tomó una de sus piernas para colocarla sobre el hombro, logrando una penetración mucho más profunda que antes y, sobre todo, favoreciendo el contacto más constante de la próstata. Pero de alguna forma no le gustaba estar así. Se había visto obligado a quedar de lado, aferrándose a la sábana mientras lo que tenía de vista era la ventana a través de la cual aún se podía ver la tormenta que había iniciado todo. En otras circunstancias le habría encantado seguir viendo aquello porque aún le fascinaba ese fenómeno de la naturaleza. La cuestión es que se perdía de ver lo que realmente le importaba.

- E-espera, Nezumi.

Escuchó que el otro chasqueó la lengua, sin detener en lo absoluto sus embestidas. Entendía, suponía que debía de ser fastidioso que te pararan, incluso a él le molestaba tener que decirle que parara. Aún así trata de ser él quien cambie la posición, intentando separarse un poco aunque era imposible si Nezumi seguía sosteniéndole para que no se apartara.

- ¡Demonios, Shion! Decide qué quieres de una vez, maldición.

De verdad parecía enfadado. Era entendible: le había dicho que no se detuviera y ahora le pedía que dejara de moverse de un momento para otro. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido con su pequeño capricho. Finalmente pudo retirar la pierna del hombro de Nezumi, sonrojándose significativamente tan sólo por esa acción. Colocó sus manos sobre las de Nezumi, notando lo tenso que estaba. Si al menos no luciera atractivo aún enfadado empezaría a arrepentirse de provocarlo cuando aún estaba siendo penetrado por él. No, a decir verdad, sí que estaba preocupado, sólo que la razón no era su bienestar físico.

Oyó el gruñido furioso de Nezumi cuando logró apartarse del todo, él mismo soltando un ligero quejido. No hubiera querido que pasara así, era que estaba seguro de que si cambiaba de posición con Nezumi todavía adentro terminaría por lastimarlo más a él que lo que podría dolerle a sí mismo. Se dio unos segundos para respirar profundamente, intentando recuperar la calma. Cuando quiso ver a Nezumi se percató de que el otro estaba buscando algo con la mirada. Pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando su ropa en el suelo, aún si ésta seguía mojada. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Tanto le había enfadado que pararan que quería marcharse? No, no iba a dejar que eso pasara. Nunca. Nunca iba a dejar que se alejara de su lado otra vez.

Sintió el sobresalto del otro cuando colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Nezumi, recordando brevemente esa ocasión en la que le había obligado a tocarle ahí para demostrarle que su corazón latía. Que estaba vivo y que eso era lo importante. Y, por supuesto, ese corazón seguía latiendo, aunque mucho más rápido y fuerte que en aquella ocasión. El sólo sentir aquello le había conmovido casi hasta las lágrimas.

- ¿Shion?

Ya no estaba enfadado. O al menos su voz no se oía tan cortante como lo hubiera esperado. Era sorpresa. Suponía que no había esperado ser el que terminara recostado en la cama luego de que Shion le había empujado para ser quien quedara arriba en esta ocasión. No dijo nada, no creía que hubiera necesidad. Además, eso sería romper el encanto de ver ese gesto en el rostro de Nezumi. No se resistió más y se inclinó sobre él, besándolo con suavidad antes de apartarse un poco.

- Déjame hacerlo.

A pesar de lo excitante que podría ser cualquier otra posición, estar en esta aseguraba que podría ver esos ojos plateados sin importar qué. Se acomodó como pudo, colocando sus piernas cada una al lado de las caderas de Nezumi. Mordió su labio inferior cuando lo sintió rozarse contra él de nuevo. Sentía algo de nervios; no quería equivocarse y hacerlo tan mal que Nezumi no disfrutara o, peor, hacerle daño. Sin embargo, el gesto en el rostro de Nezumi le ayudó a decidirse de una vez. dándole la confianza que necesitaba para empezar a descender sobre la erección del otro. Tuvo que apoyarse con una mano en el cuerpo de Nezumi mientras que con la otra le sostenía el miembro para dirigirlo directo a su entrada. Sí, esto era lo que deseaba.

El dolor regresó con mayor intensidad, por desgracia no parecía que su cuerpo fuera a acostumbrarse tan rápido como hubiera querido. Se obligó a no cerrar los ojos a pesar de que quería apretarlos muy fuerte al penetrarse a sí mismo con el miembro de Nezumi. Pero no iba a perdérselo, no cuando el otro chico se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza sin apartar la mirada tampoco, sosteniendo la suya con tal intensidad que no hacía más que ponerle eufórico. Soltó un sonoro gemido cuando su trasero se encontró con las caderas de quien estaba bajo él. Tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho del otro, dándose un respiro mientras recuperaba las fuerzas para empezar a moverse. Y sí, siguió viéndole todo el tiempo, fascinado por completo por lo que estaba viviendo. Juraría que estaba soñando (no sería la primera vez, tenía que aceptarlo por más vergonzoso que fuera), si no fuera por la molestia y porque no era tan bueno como en sus fantasías.

De todas formas iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Se apoyó lo mejor que pudo, elevando sus caderas con cuidado para después volver a bajar. Era torpe, pero poco a poco tomó un ritmo que le hacía las cosas mucho más cómodas de lo que hubiera esperado. Tomar el control en la penetración no había sido mala idea en lo absoluto, no cuando podía decidir qué tan rápido ir y, lo mejor de todo, porque podía ver esas mejillas sonrojadas que estaba seguro que no se presentarían bajo ninguna otra circunstancia. Que Nezumi colocara las manos sobre sus caderas le tomó por sorpresa únicamente porque seguía perdiéndose en esos ojos que tanto le habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vio. La guía de Nezumi era de mucha más ayuda de lo que hubiera esperado. Esa forma tan firme de sostenerle mientras lo asistía en sus movimientos le hacía tener una sensación de seguridad que no recordaba haber sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

Colocó sus manos sobre las de Nezumi, sonriéndole con suavidad a pesar de que era seguro que en cualquier momento volvería a ponerse a gemir como loco.

- Nezumi. ¡Nezumi!

Terminó gritando otra vez, sosteniendo con más fuerza las manos del otro al tiempo que el movimientos de ambos se volvieron más erráticos. Tuvieron que parar cuando Nezumi se incorporó poco a poco, momento que Shion aprovechó para, una vez que lo tuvo cerca de él, enlazar sus brazos tras del cuello del chico para besarlo. Aún y cuando la visión de Nezumi tirado en la cama mientras él hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, tenerlo así de cerca era muchísimo mejor para su líbido. Fue un beso largo, profundo y húmedo. Sabía que no podía aprender a besar de un minuto para otro, pero estaba dispuesto a practicar siempre que le fuera posible. Aprendía rápido y esos trofeos escondidos en su armario eran prueba de ello.

Pero sin duda el mejor premio era que Nezumi lucía bastante fastisfecho con sus intentos de complacerlo. Sólo que aún no habían terminado. Estuvo a punto de soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando se vio en la cama de nuevo. Nezumi ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de resistirse cuando había estado tan cómodo en la posición anterior. Trató de quejarse, algo que resultó totalmente inútil. Nezumi no parecía dispuesto a quererle dar un descanso, mucho menos ahora que estaba tan cerca del orgasmo. Podía sentirlo, aún siendo su primera vez, el cambio en los movimientos de su compañero y, sobre todo, en sus ojos. Después de todo, él también debía estar en las mismas condiciones, tanto que no le importó gritar el nombre del otro más fuerte cuando éste empezó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo frenético de sus embestidas.

Nezumi sostenía sus caderas con su mano libre, prácticamente dejando la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire gracias a sus movimientos que se habían vuelto tan violentos que Shion temía que no pudiera levantarse por la mañana. Sin embargo, ¿acaso eso importaba? Le daba igual no poder levantarse en una semana. Por eso le pidió por más. Más rápido, más fuerte. Todo a base de gritos y jadeos, moviendo sus caderas también para enfatizarlo corporalmente.

- ¡S-Shion! D-deja de... ¡Ngh!

Frases incompletas e incoherentes. No eran tan raras en él, pero escucharlas de alguien tan elocuente como Nezumi eran música para sus oídos; que fueran acompañadas de gemidos era un placer adicional. Así que, como no tenía toda la información de qué era lo que tenía que dejar de hacer, siguió haciendo lo mismo, buscando la satisfacción de Nezumi tanto como la suya. Supo de inmediato que había entrado a ese punto donde no podía retroceder.

- V-voy a... ¡Nezumi!

Sintió su propio semen tibio en su vientre, haciéndole estremecerse en cuanto se recuperó del éxtasis. Las últimas embestidas de Nezumi le hicieron volver a la realidad. Este orgasmo no había sido producto de sus propias y solitarias manos, no. Extendió su mano, acariciando el rostro del otro, queriendo transmitir aunque fuera un poco de todo lo que sentía.

Se percató perfectamente cuando Nezumi llegó a su propio clímax, arrancándole otro notorio gemido. Nezumi había dicho algo que no pudo distinguir en lo absoluto, algo que le hubiera gustado saber así como adoraría saber todo sobre este chico. Sólo que no sabía si ahora mismo podría elaborar las preguntas que quería hacerle, algo que nunca había sido un problema para él. Era sólo que en esos instantes lo único que quería era dormir. No había imaginado que tener sexo fuera tan agotador.

Lo que no esperaba era sentir el peso de Nezumi sobre su cuerpo otra vez. ¿Acaso estaba cansado también? No lo creía posible, con toda la experiencia que tenía Nezumi, pensaba que ya estaría acostumbrado a la fase de resolución. En fin, lo positivo era que como los dos estaban tan casados quería decir que ninguno se quedaba con ganas de más, algo muy conveniente porque ya empezaba a sentir sólo dolor nuevamente. De verdad esperaba que las próximas veces no fueran tan incómodas, a pesar de que pensar en que volverían a hacer esto le hacía sonrojarse irremediablemente.

De verdad no se había contenido, ¿cierto? Había hecho un escándalo terrible y, si no fuera por la tormenta, seguro que los vecinos hubieran venido a quejarse por el ruido. Incluso se había subido en Nezumi. Lo había "_montado_". Su rostro se enrojeció más notoriamente. Este era el momento más ridículo para avergonzarse después de todo lo que había hecho, y aún así quería taparse el rostro y rodar en su cama para borrar lo apenado que estaba. Sólo que era muy difícil moverse, no sólo por el dolor, sino porque Nezumi seguía sobre él. De hecho, soltó un ligero quejido que no sabía si era de dolor o de otra cosa cuando Nezumi salió de su interior, haciendo que se mordiera el labio inferior por la sensación nueva y extraña que era sentir el semen de Nezumi saliendo de su entrada. No era tan malo después de todo, sólo era eso: raro. Y también estaba el hecho de que Nezumi seguía sobre él a pesar de que esperaba que se aparta de inmediato para tirarse a su lado al menos por unos segundos antes de seguir diciéndole lo "_natural_" que era.

Pero al parecer Nezumi estaba demasiado cansado como para molestarle, incluso podía sentir su respiración agitada contra su cuello, provocándole algunos escalofríos que no le molestaban en lo absoluto. Aunque, aún con la respiración agitada, notó que Nezumi estaba sonriendo.

- No estuviste nada mal, Shion. ¿Seguro que no has practicado con nadie en mi ausencia?

- ¿¡Qué! ¿Cómo crees que yo...?

Oír la risa de Nezumi debía de molestarle más, sobre todo al tenerlo tan cercano, sólo que no lo hizo. En lugar de eso escuchó atentamente, aún si estaba algo enfadado por esa pregunta. Lo peor es que ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba enojado, después de todo, le estaba diciendo que lo había hecho bien, ¿no era así? ¿Acaso era por la acusación de "infidelidad"? La risa del otro se intensificó.

- ¿De verdad crees que no me hubiera dado cuenta si alguien más te hubiera tocado?

- ¿Me has estado espiando, Nezumi? - ladeó el rostro, queriendo ver el del más alto, pero seguía tan junto a él que era imposible verle así.

- Pasé cuatro años espiándote antes y te sorprende saber que lo he hecho de nuevo. Eres un cabeza hueca, sin duda.

Resopló con suavidad. Por supuesto, no debía esperar otra cosa de Nezumi. Lo extraño era que aquello, más que molestarle, le hacía sentirse cálido por dentro de alguna forma. De verdad que era un enfermo obsesionado, porque la único que le enfadaba levemente era que había esperando demasiado tiempo para mostrarse ante él. Eso era lo que iba a reclamarle, que lo estuviera espiando de alguna manera (no podía ser que no hubiera visto a Hamlet o a Cravat, aunque su rutina diaria y su ensimismamiento igual debían de haber influído, sin contar lo hábiles que eran los pequeños ratones para esconderse) sin dejarle saber que estaba vivo y bien. Podría haberle ahorrado muchas noches de angustia.

Aunque que hubiera hecho eso concordaba con su personalidad a la perfección, siendo tan misterioso y tosco aún y cuando trataba de hacer algo bueno por alguien; tenía una manera de hacer las cosas que la mayoría de las personas no comprenderían. Incluso él tenía problemas para entenderlo, pero iba a esforzarse mucho como lo había hecho desde que lo conoció. Volvió a resoplar, mucho más relajado, abrazándole por fin para acercarlo más a él. Entonces notó algo extraño cuando el rostro de Nezumi se hundió por completo en su cuello.

- ¡Nezumi! ¡Estás ardiendo!

No podía ser, no se había dado cuenta de que el otro chico tenía fiebre, todo por preocuparse por su propio y particular _calor_, se había olvidado por completo que Nezumi había pasado mucho tiempo bajo la tormenta. Aún se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado. ¿Había estado así desde que llegó? Qué tonto había sido, todo por querer lanzarse a los brazos de Nezumi sin pensar en cómo podría sentirse.

Se lo quitó de encima con mucho cuidado, escuchando el sonido de molestia que Nezumi había emitido al caer a su lado en la cama. Otra vez tenía recuerdos de esa noche hace ocho años, esa donde había permitido que Nezumi durmiera sobre él a pesar de que estaba ardiendo. Sus palabras. Entrecerró los ojos, negando con la cabeza porque ahora tenía cosas que hacer.

- Espera aquí, por favor.

Hizo un ademán de levantarse, dispuesto a buscar los antibióticos necesarios para curarlo antes de que empeorara. Tal vez no era tan grave como cuando eran pequeños, con esa herida de bala y lo debilitado que estaba por la pérdida de sangre, pero aún así...

No tuvo ni la oportunidad de gritar cuando Nezumi le tomó de una de sus muñecas para obligarle a acostarse otra vez. Se giró para mirarle, tratando de no quejarse por el dolor que sintió por el movimiento tan brusco.

- Otra vez conportándote como idiota. No necesito de tus medicinas.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro que las necesitas!

¿De verdad estaban repitiendo esta conversación de nuevo? No podía creer que Nezumi fuera tan terco como para negarse en esta segunda ocasión. Es más, ni siquiera le había ofrecido el medicamento y ya se negaba a tomarlo. Tan propio de Nezumi.

- Sólo necesito dormir y estaré perfectamente bien por la mañana.

Sí, exactamente esas palabras. Suspiró.

Miró al techo, sintiendo cómo casi todo el sueño que tenía se había esfumado gracias a esta nueva preocupación. Hacía mucho que no tenía tantos sentimientos arremolinándose en su pecho. Y que todos ellos fueran exactamente hacia el mismo objetivo: quería proteger a Nezumi. Quería cuidar de él para que nadie ni nada le hiciera daño otra vez. No quería tener más cicatrices que acariciar la próxima vez que estuvieran juntos.

Estaba perdido en esos pensamientos cuando sintió que Nezumi le apretaba la muñeca con mucho cuidado, cosa que le hizo girarse para mirarle de nuevo. Creía que ya se había quedado dormido. Y no podía pensar de otra manera, pues Nezumi tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente a pesar de que podía notar el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas producto de la fiebre. Una parte de él se sintió decepcionado de que muy probablemente ese rostro sonrojado tan bonito había sido del todo culpa de la temperatura corporal de Nezumi y no porque fuera muy hábil en el sexo como había esperado. Luego se arrepintió de pensar así, pero no por eso dejó de mirar a la persona que estaba a su lado por unos segundos más antes de recostarse en la cama de nuevo, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba la respiración de Nezumi y sentía la mano del otro deslizarse hasta que los dedos de ambos se habían entrelazado. Cierto, aunque él no tuviera fiebre, también tenía el rostro sonrojado.

- Los vivos son cálidos - susurró, sonriendo levemente, recordando esas palabras como si Nezumi se las hubiera dicho segundos antes.

Escuchó una leve risita. Sintió que su mano era apretada levemente.

- Sí, lo son.

Poco a poco el sueño le fue venciendo, el sonido de la respiración acompasada de Nezumi resultó ser una canción de cuna bastante efectiva, borrando de su mente todas las preocupaciones y dudas que habían surgido en cuanto el delirio sexual había pasado. Ahora mismo no entendía cómo había podido dormir sin estar a su lado, escuchándole, sintiéndole.

Quería estar así para siempre.

Al día siguiente, cuando Shion despertó, los rayos del sol entraban por su ventana con tal fuerza que no pareciera que por la noche hubo una tormenta torrencial; como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si este fuera un día más de su vida. Como si se estuviera burlando de él y de las estúpidas lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

Nezumi se había ido.

_**+ Continuará +**_

**Notas finales: **Creo que a estas alturas ya notaron que soy una troll *_sonrisa_*. El próximo es el último capítulo de esta mini historia. Muchas gracias por leer y que el fandom siga con vida. Reverencias y disculpas para todos, _bye bye_ *_huye_*.


	3. Para siempre

**Stupid me says: **Bueno, este es es el último capítulo de esta pequeño fic que sólo sirvió para satisfacer mi necesidad de _lemon_ *_su sinceridad_*. Aún así quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto y además darme un review. Me hacen feliz y además me dan más ánimos de escribir. No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerles, así que sólo haré algunas reverencias y ya.

Alguien me ha pedido un Crossover entre D Gray-man y No. 6, más específicamente, un fanfic con Yullen y Nezushi. Yo me apunto, por supuesto, pero no sabría muy bien cómo combinar dos universos que están a más de cien años de distancia, _literalmente_ *_risita_*. ¿Alguna idea? Díganmela, por favor. En fin, disfruten este último capítulo que espero que no esté tan OOC y que nadie muera por shock diabético. Muchas gracias otra vez.

**Advertencias:** Aún más cursilerías. Mi headcanon insertado aquí como si no pasara nada, _je_. El uso de algunas frases de la novela porque yo lo valgo.

**Rating:** T

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ No 6 no me pertenece, le pertece a esa diosa llamada Atsuko Asano. Yo sólo trato patéticamente de escribir.

**Ventana abierta**

**Parte 3: Para siempre**

_Nezumi se había ido_.

Prácticamente saltó de la cama a pesar de que el dolor le paralizó por unos segundos. Sabía que era extraño estar feliz por sentir ese dolor, sobre todo porque no había otra prueba de la presencia de Nezumi, de que tan siquiera hubiera estado ahí.

Incluso encontrarse sus sábanas manchadas de semen no eran de mucha ayuda más que para hacerle sonrojar. Bien podría ser su propio semen, derramado luego de complacerse a sí mismo, no sería la primera vez que se quedaba dormido después de eso, aunque usualmente prefería limpiarse. Incluso buscó alguna mancha de sangre, pero al parecer no había nada que corroborara su molestia.

Poco a poco empezó a sentirse más ansioso, desesperado porque no tenía idea de qué había pasado. Estaba seguro de que había visto a Nezumi la noche anterior. Lo había tocado, abrazado, besado, incluso se había entregado a él. Habían hecho el amor como lo había deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. No podía ser que todo hubiera sido una alucinación, que el dolor físico no fuera sino un engaño de su propio cerebro para ayudar a engañarse a sí mismo. Conocía instancias en las que la mente podía hacer enfermar e incluso hacer sangrar a las personas si éstas creían de verdad las circunstancias que las vinculaban a ese sufrimiento personal. ¿Podría ser que a él también le estuviera pasando eso? Nunca se consideró fácilmente sugestionable, siempre había podido diferenciar bien la realidad de la fantasía, aún y cuando había pasado gran parte de estos últimos cuatro años soñando despierto. No podía ser que lo que había pasado anoche hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, de una mente al fin enloquecida por dedicar tanto tiempo de su vida a una causa que para cualquiera parecería perdida.

Pero tenía que recuperar la cordura, ponerse firme y analizar las cosas fríamente. Tenía que haber una explicación de lo que estaba pasando, otra que no fuera que había sido completamente abandonado otra vez. La tercera vez que Nezumi le dejaba, la segunda en la que ni siquiera se despedía.

Pasó por su mente ir a buscar su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Recordaba perfectamente que Nezumi se había llevado el botiquín cuando se había ido la primera vez, cuando tenían doce años. Pronto razonó que era una tontería pensar que Nezumi se robaría de nuevo algo como eso, considerando que ya no debía ser tan difícil para las personas que no vivían en No. 6 como antes. Después de todo, el muro ya no existía, los servicios médicos eran para todos, o al menos era parte de su trabajo que así fuera. Nezumi no había tomado nada más que su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, pronto recordó algo, sobresaltándose porque no se había percatado antes de esa ausencia.

- ¿Tsukiyo? - llamó al ratón, aunque con una voz tan baja que era probable que no le escuchara.

Estaba acostumbrado a que el pequeño ratoncito gris oscuro le despertara todas las mañanas cuando se le hacía tarde, así que no verlo a su lado le asustaba aún más. ¿Acaso se había ido también? ¿Acaso Nezumi se lo había llevado, quitándole lo único que tenía de él, reclamando lo que después de todo le pertenecía?

Su respiración empezó a agitarse, cada vez más cercano a un ataque de ansiedad como no lo había sentido en muchos años. Quería llamar a Tsukiyo en voz más alta, pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía incluso respirar con normalidad. Además, su cerebro aún se debatía entre creer si estaba soñando ahora mismo o si el sueño ocurrió por la noche.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía puesta la ropa interior aún y cuando estaba seguro que se había quedado dormido totalmente desnudo. No solía dormir de ninguna de las dos formas. Procuraba siempre ponerse su pijama antes de dormir, pero muchas veces terminaba cayendo rendido con su ropa de trabajo. El caso era que ninguna de las dos estaba a la vista, ni siquiera porque recordaba que su ropa había terminado en el suelo, mojada, descartada porque no era necesaria en lo que vendría. Las cosas tenían cada vez menos sentido. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, intentando una vez más poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Repentinamente escuchó un ruido.

Se sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de gritar, pero la ansiedad y curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que el miedo que podría sentir por lo desconocido. Siempre había sido así, ignorando el peligro para satisfacer su necesidad de mirar de cerca todo lo que llamaba su atención. Aunque esta vez no era sólo el querer saber.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras, sin importarle que no traía nada más que la ropa interior puesta. Le daba igual, podría andar desnudo para enfrentarse a aquello que le era desconocido. Porque tenía la esperanza. Una ligera esperanza. Tenía que ser él, por favor.

Casi se tropieza cuando vio a Tsukiyo corriendo hacia él. Por unos segundos pensó que iba a pisarlo, pero el ratón siempre había sido demasiado hábil para esquivar ese peligro constante. Se alegró de ver al ratoncito, sintiéndose un poco aliviado por saber que al menos tenía esa compañía y que no se había quedado solo por completo. Sin embargo, otra parte de él le hacía sufrir indescriptiblemente. Ese ruido que había escuchado pudo ser ocasionado por Tsukyo al corretear por ahí y tirar algo por accidente. La esperanza que había tenido se esfumó rápidamente, tanto que casi se puso a llorar.

Por suerte, Tsukiyo le distrajo al correr en círculos delante de él, como si le reclamara por no traer ropa por la cual poderse trepar. Se sintió avergonzado por primera vez, tanto que iba a pedirle disculpas al pequeño ratón, cosa que haría si es que su voz se decidiera a volver. Por eso se puso de cuclillas, levantando a Tsukiyo con las manos para tenerlo más cerca de él. No había sido abandonado.

Tsukiyo empezó a chillar. Ese tono lo conocía: era el que le decía que se apurara porque se había hecho tarde. Pero era obvio que ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde como para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, así que las advertencias del ratón realmente no servían de nada. Era raro encontrarse con que el más confiable despertador del mundo fallara. Tragó saliva, intentando aclararse la garganta para preguntarle al pequeño por qué se había tardado en llamarlo.

Escuchó otro ruido.

Se quedó paralizado, apenas dándose cuenta de que Tsukiyo había saltado de sus manos hacia el suelo, que le había llamado otra vez parándose en dos patitas, haciendo ese _chii chii_ una y otra vez. Fue hasta que se decidió a dar unos cuantos pasos que Tsukiyo pareció darse por satisfecho, pues había echado a correr por donde había venido. Shion, en cambio, se estaba tomando su tiempo. Lento, cauteloso, algo que definitivamente no era mucho como él. No sabía por qué sentía tanto miedo de nuevo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba temblando, no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la cocina.

Un aroma dulzón le llenó por completo. Chocolate, olía a chocolate. Y a tarta de cerezas.

- Me sorprendes. Pensé que no podrías levantarte de la cama.

No se movió un un milimetro, intentando procesar lo que veía frente a él. A quien veía.

- Metí tu ropa y la mía a lavar, espero que no te moleste. No estoy muy habituado a aparatos tan modernos, así que si se arruina será culpa tuya por no despertarte cuando te llamé la primera vez.

Entreabrió los labios, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

- Y, no me jodas, no tienes nada para comer aquí. Eso explica por qué sigues siendo tan flacucho - Shion parpadeó un par de veces, aún sin moverse -. Quizá ahora prefieras el café, pero el chocolate me pareció adecuado. Sigues siendo un niño, aún guardando chocolate pero sin preocuparte por comida de verdad. Parece que no has aprendido la lección.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que el otro se había acercado lo suficiente como para sentir su calor corporal.

- ¿Shion?

Al fin elevó la mirada, enfocándose en esos ojos grises que le veían con absoluta confusión. Nezumi traía el cabello recogido otra vez, pero no fue eso lo que más le llamó la atención. Era que la ropa que Nezumi traía puesta era la parte inferior de su pijama, uno que claramente le venía pequeño; y la bata que usaba para ir a trabajar, esa que de todas formas le quedaba grande y en Nezumi parecía casi perfecta. O quizá era tan sólo el morbo de saber que Nezumi estaba usando su ropa. Sólo que ni siquiera estaba teniendo pensamientos sucios. Nada más le seguía viendo, como si quisiera grabarse esta visión para siempre, asegurarse de que esto no era una alucinación.

- ¡Shion! - volvió a dar un pequeño brinco, aunque esta vez fue porque Nezumi le había tomado de uno de sus brazos - Se supone que ya pasamos por esto ayer. Empiezas a asustarme de verdad.

- Eres...

Guardó silencio por unos segundos más, los suficientes como para que Nezumi aflojara el agarre en su brazo.

- Eres muy atractivo, Nezumi.

Parpadeó notoriamente cuando el otro al fin lo soltó para echarse a reír, dejándole confundido porque no había dicho ninguna broma. Era toda la verdad. Sólo Nezumi podría lucir tan guapo con una bata y pijama, nada más él podían hacerlos lucir como si fueran el traje más elegante que pudieras encontrar.

- ¡Sigues siendo un buen comediante! Venga ya, Shion. Deja de presumir que aún tienes tan poco vocabulario y vamos a comer al-...

Se había alarmado tanto cuando Nezumi hizo el ademán de darle la espalda que prácticamente saltó sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Era irónico que esta vez sí había logrado mandarlo al suelo, algo que no había hecho con ninguno de sus golpes. También él había terminado en el piso, sobre Nezumi, algo que al parecer había asustado tanto a los ratones porque podía escuchar sus chillidos a su alrededor a pesar de que tenía su rostro hundido en el pecho del más alto. Ahora debería de pedirle disculpas a Nezumi por tirarlo así, preguntarle si no se había lastimado, agradecer que no habían caído sobre una silla o la mesa porque podría haber sido peor. Pero sólo se quedó callado, oyendo a los ratones y, más importante, el latido del corazón de Nezumi.

Podía sentirlo también. Estaba vivo. Esta era la prueba de que de verdad estaba vivo.

Que estaba ahí con él.

- Mhm. Eres tan idiota, Shion.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido, cuando sintió la mano de Nezumi acariciando su cabello. Pensaba que le iba a reclamar por haber hecho algo tan tonto y peligroso como eso. Tomó aire, esperando no hiperventilar porque quedaría aún más en ridículo por su comportamiento infantil.

- P-pensé que... que...

No había tenido éxito, evidentemente.

- ¿Que me había ido?

Pasaron unos segundos en silenio. Asintió. Quiso decir algo más, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

- ¿Debería de golpearte para comprobar de una vez por todas que de verdad estoy aquí?

Por alguna razón esa pregunta le hizo sonreír. No había necesidad de la violencia. Ya había comprobado, así como cuando Nezumi le había hecho tocar su pecho para demostrarle lo único importante. Además, no es como si estuviera de humor para discutir o pelear, no cuando estaba tan cómodo en el pecho de Nezumi, con él aún acariciándole el cabello de una forma tan relajante que le invitaba a quedarse dormido otra vez.

Sin embargo no puede quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, no sólo porque seguro que estaba molestando a Nezumi, sino porque los ratones estaban haciendo cada vez más ruido. Se levantó poco a poco, quedándose sentado en el suelo, observando atentamente cómo Nezumi se ponía de pie luego de frotarse la cabeza, visiblemente adolorido. De nuevo estuvo dispuesto a disculparse, pero Hamlet, Cravat y Tsukiyo le habían rodeado, apoyando sus patitas en su piel desnuda. Recordándole que sólo llevaba ropa interior y nada más. No tuvo tiempo de sonrojarse hasta escuchar a Nezumi.

- Te lo dije, intenté despertarte. Pero estabas dormido tan profundamente que ni siquiera te inmutaste cuando te limpié para ponerte algo encima. Asumo que esa es tu manera de decir que estuve perfecto anoche.

Eso sí que le había hecho sonrojar. No podía ser que no se hubiera despertado con todo ese movimiento. Se había acostumbrado a tener el sueño más o menos ligero; por algo Tsukiyo era capaz de despertarlo. No sabía qué le había pasado. Además, en lo único que podía pensar era que, si hubiera despertado pronto, no hubiera pasado por esos minutos de angustia inútiles.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sin dormir, Shion?

¿Cuánto tiempo? Se llevó una mano al mentón, preguntándose cómo responder a esa pregunta adecudamente. Luego se dedicó a

acariciar un mechón de su cabello entre dos dedos como solía hacerlo cuando de verdad quería concentrarse. No, realmente no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien, sin preocupaciones, tan relajado como para sentirse recuperado por la mañana y no más cansado como solía pasarle. ¿Podía ser que el sexo de verdad tuviera este efecto relajante?

No, lo más probable es que fuera porque la razón de su insomnio estaba ahí para curarlo.

- ¿Podemos comer en mi habitación?

Nezumi le había sonreído.

Cuando estuvieron en su cuarto al fin pudo ponerse algo encima, todo mientras el otro chico se seguía metiendo con él por bajar en esas condiciones sin saber cuál era el verdadero origen de esos ruidos. Que era descuidado e ingenuo, que había pensado que quizá había madurado un poco luego de cuatro años. Nezumi estaba riendo otra vez.

Shion se limitó a tratar de vestirse sin hacer demasiados gestos de molestia, por primera vez aceptando que había sido una tontería alegrarse por sentirse adolorido. Sobre todo porque iba a ser todo un problema sentarse cómodamente. Aún así lo intentó, ganándose una risa más fuerte por parte de Nezumi.

- Es tu culpa. Te dije que yo podía hacerlo - dijo Nezumi cuando pudo controlar su risa.

No contestó, sólo se puso lo más confortable que pudo antes de tomar su trozo de tarta y empezar a comerlo. Nezumi lo había calentado un poco, así que sabía delicioso a pesar de no estar recién hecho; esa era parte de la habilidad de su madre. Pero tal vez el más alto tenía razón: debería de tener más comida en su casa. De hecho, no tendría ninguna de no ser porque su mamá había insistido en que se llevara el resto del postre o no tendría nada para ofrecerle a Nezumi. Mordió su tenedor distraídamente, pensando en que tendría que salir de compras para surtir la alacena después de todo. Aunque también tendría que llamar a su trabajo para informar que no podría ir. A una parte de él le molestaba ser tan irresponsable, pero realmente no podría trabajar en condiciones si apenas podía caminar con normalidad. Sin embargo, esperaba poder hacerlo mañana. Le emocionaba la idea de llevar a Nezumi con él y mostrarle todo lo que había hecho para facilitar la vida de todos en esta nueva ciudad. Para hacerlos felices a todos, una felicidad verdadera, no como la falsedad que era No. 6.

Quería que Nezumi se sintiera orgulloso de él.

- Parece que los roles se han invertido después de todo.

Sacó el tenedor de su boca, mirando a Nezumi con curiosidad por esas palabras que no tenían sentido para él.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Yo soy el que habla tonterías sin parar, algo que se suponía que era tu característica más molesta.

Y seguía sin entender. Es decir, sabía que Nezumi se enfadaba con él porque hacía demasiadas preguntas cuando estaban en el Distrito Oeste, que incluso hablaba demasiado como para que el otro se sintiera cómodo con su presencia. Lo que no entendía era por qué decía que el que hablaba tonterías era él. Nada de lo que decía Nezumi le parecía tonto. Es más, escuchar su voz era una de las más grandes alegrías que había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. Tan elegante, melodiosa, fuerte y clara, aún y cuando se burlaba de él. Era simplemente hermosa.

- De nuevo lo haces. ¡Deja de pensar! ¡Habla, maldición!

Se sobresaltó notoriamente, asustado por el grito repentino. Seguía siendo preciosa, sí, pero la voz de Nezumi podía llegar a ser tan intimidante como su mirada cuando estaba enfadado.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Cierto: no hablaba tanto como antes. Casi todo lo terminaba analizando en su cabeza, no pensando en voz alta como solía hacerlo antes. La soledad, ¿tanto le había afectado la soledad como para dejar de hablar? Al principio le hablaba mucho a Tsukiyo, pero al parecer había dejado de hacerlo poco a poco, sin darse cuenta. Por eso ahora le costaba tanto ponerse a hablar, por eso ahora era Nezumi quien tenía que iniciar conversaciones que no iban a ningún lado porque él no contestaba con palabras audibles sino con pensamientos. Era perturbador.

- Tengo que acostumbrarme a Nezumi.

Esta vez lo había dicho sólo para él mismo, sólo que estaba seguro que Nezumi le había escuchado porque éste había resoplado. Cuando al fin se decidió a mirarle se percató de que Nezumi parecía muy interesado en el exterior. La ventana mostraba el cielo azul, uno completamente despejado que no daba pista alguna de la tormenta que hubo por la noche. Si no fuera por los rastros húmedos que había en su balcón, ni siquiera parecería que había llovido.

- ¿Cómo está tu fiebre?

- Se fue. Te dije que no necesitaba medicamentos.

Asintió muy despacio, sin poder rebatirle eso porque cuando estuvo sobre él en la cocina no lo sintió caliente en lo absoluto. Nezumi tenía una asombrosa habilidad para recuperarse. Suspiró, pensando en qué debía de decir para romper esos silencios incómodos como podía hacerlo antes naturalmente y sin darse cuenta. Se perdió unos segundos en los ratoncitos, quienes comían vivazmente del trozo de tarta que quedaba para ellos. Tsukiyo se veía realmente feliz rodeado de sus dos compañeros, tanto que le había sentir un poco culpable el haberse asustado tanto por haberlo perdido cuando era obvio que su ratoncito gris estaría feliz con sus otros amigos. Pero eso ahora no importaba mucho.

Nezumi estaba con él. Le hablaba, le miraba, le besaba. Y le amaba.

Le amaba.

Parpadeó, luciendo más confundido de lo que debería. En ese entonces no había cuestionado las palabras de Nezumi. Había estado tan enfadado y confundido que no se había puesto a analizar exactamente lo que había dicho Nezumi. Qué tonto había sido. Esto era de lo más importante. ¿No era eso lo que había querido escuchar desde hacía mucho?

La persona que él amaba correspondiéndole. Y con palabras. Era demasiado significativo, Nezumi no solía expresarse así con sus sentimientos. En eso era demasiado reservado, aún ahora. No parecía como él en lo absoluto decir algo como eso, tal vez por eso se había negado a creer que era Nezumi y no un fragmento de su imaginación e incluso una alucinación.

Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate, saboreando con cuidado esa dulce bebida. Hacía tanto que no tomaba chocolate que no sabía que tenía. Aunque se alegraba, por supuesto. No sólo porque era delicioso, sin importar qué edad tenía ahora, sino porque Nezumi lo había hecho. Sí, definitivamente prefería el chocolate al café, o al menos el que era hecho por él. A Nezumi también le quedaba mucho mejor.

Suspiró, sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo en eso porque se sentía algo nervioso. Sin embargo, no iba a dar ni un paso atrás. Realmente quería saber esto. Era algo demasiado importante como para dejar que el temor se apoderara de él.

- Eso que dijiste...

- ¿Qué dije? - preguntó Nezumi, comiendo distraídamente de su tarta, también mirando a los ratones comer como él lo había estado haciendo hasta hace unos momentos.

Shion dudó en preguntar a pesar de su propia resolución a hacerlo. Había pasado ayer pero sentía que había sido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Era porque estaban comportándose con normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado a pesar de lo que hicieron anoche? Tragó saliva.

- Cuando llegaste. Las palabras que dijiste. ¿Es verdad?

El otro chico se quedó quieto un instante.

- Oh.

Le miró, nervioso, mientras dejaba del plato en la mesa. Nezumi no le estaba viendo, sino que se había enfocado en la ventana de nuevo. Cuando el otro al fin se decidió a hablar seguía sin mirarle, cosa que le hacía sentir cada vez más incómodo.

- Soy demasiado melodramático, mucho más de lo que creías, ¿cierto?

- Eso no contesta mi p-...

Lo silenció con un beso, cosa que no le hubiera molestado si no fuera porque realmente quería saber. Otra vez estaba jugando a eso, a no contestarle preguntas a pesar de que ahora eran iguales. Y tal vez Nezumi se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado porque no se atrevió a profundizar el beso, apartándose casi de inmediato mientras sonreía altaneramente.

- Sigues siendo un niño, aún después de cuatro años.

- ¡Nezumi!

Estaba riendo otra vez, burlándose, haciéndole enfurecer. Esto era importante, ¿qué no se daba cuenta? Para Shion esto era lo más importante de todo, saber que era correspondido luego de todo ese tiempo en el que él también tuvo que poner en orden sus sentimientos para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba en realidad. No había sido fácil. Como Nezumi, tampoco él era bueno con los sentimientos, sólo que su impedimento era que no podía expresarlos bien porque no tenía palabras o experiencia para demostrarlos. No quería que Nezumi se riera de algo tan importante para él. Se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que al parecer había provocado que Nezumi resoplara.

- Shion.

Parpadeó un par de veces, reconociendo ese tono de voz en el chico más alto. Cuando le hablaba así era cuando se ponía serio. Así que, o estaba a punto de amenazarlo con un cuchillo por ser cabeza hueca o estaba a punto de decirle algo de vida o muerte. Así que puso toda su atención en él, aún si no era como si algo pudiera distraerle de escuchar esa voz otra vez.

- Cuando me fui no te mentí. Tú y yo no somos iguales. Eres mucho más intimidante de lo que crees - otra vez le escuchó reír, como si no quisiera admitir que, de hecho, se sentía amenazado por Shion -. Habías crecido demasiado, habías madurado rápidamente.

Entreabrió los labios, queriendo decirle que eso no era verdad. Tal vez había madurado, pero Nezumi también. Si no fuera por él, no habría podido hacer nada. No hubiera podido escapar de No. 6. No sabría absolutamente nada de estos sentimientos. Sería un adulto conformista como lo eran todos en la ciudad antes de que juntos lograron destruirla. Pensaba que ya le había dicho muchas de esas cosas antes de ese beso de despedida mal disfrazado de beso de buenas noches. Pero como se percató de que Nezumi iba a seguir hablando prefirió no interrumpirlo.

- Tú, con tu vocabulario limitado y diciendo tantas tonterías idealistas todo el tiempo. Tan molesto e ingenuo. Queriendo salirte con la tuya con tu tercera opción.

Al parecer lo que quería hacer tan sólo era recriminarle, como si no hubiera escuchado estas palabras antes. Por eso no le afectaba tanto las cosas que le decía. Lo realmente extraño era el tono de voz que estaba usando. Tan suave, muy lejana a la enfadada y dura que solía usar antes cuando le regañaba por exactamente las mismas cosas.

- Al final lo hice. Salirme con la mía.

Nezumi se quedó callado un instante para luego reírse. Sonrió con suavidad. Al parecer era verdad, era un comediante a pesar de que no tenía idea de por qué sus palabras le hacían tanta gracia a su compañero.

- Exacto. Eras inalcanzable, Shion.

Inalcanzable. ¿De verdad Nezumi le veía de esa forma? Era tan tonto con este tipo de cosas. Si Nezumi se lo hubiera pedido, Shion habría abandonado absolutamente todo. ¿No había sido eso mismo lo que le había dicho cuando se fue? Lo hubiera dejado todo atrás con tan sólo una petición. ¿Cómo eso lo hacía inalcanzable? El otro pareció notar su gesto de enfado ante esa revelación, porque de nuevo estaba acariciando la cicatriz que tenía en su mejilla, como una manera de disculparse en silencio a pesar de que probablemente no lo sentía en lo absoluto. Al final se decidió a hablar, sin quitar el ceño fruncido aunque sabía que no lucía muy intimidante.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con mi pregunta?

- ¿Ah? Pensé que te gustaría una pequeña introducción, un prólogo si gustas, de nuestra situación.

- ¿Nuestra situación?

En lugar de aclararle las cosas, Nezumi no hacía sino confundirlo cada vez más. Pero esta vez no se mostró enfadado, tan sólo permitió que Nezumi le siguiera tocando el rostro, preguntándose si debería entender mejor las cosas de lo que lo hacía.

- Tenía que poner en orden las cosas. Mis cosas. Y tú tenías que hacer lo mismo con las tuyas. Veo que tuviste mucho éxito, la gente parece satisfecha con tu trabajo.

- Aún falta mucho - admitió Shion, aunque sintiéndose sonrojar por el reconocimiento que Nezumi le había hecho.

Después de todo, en gran parte todo el trabajo que había hecho por esas personas también había sido por Nezumi. Quería demostrarle lo fuerte que era, reconstruyendo un lugar que ambos habían llegado a detestar tanto para convertirlo en algo hermoso. Saber que iba por buen camino y que era aprobado por la persona que más le importaba le hacía sentirse cálido y satisfecho.

- Precisamente. Falta mucho. Y, aún así...

Se quedó callado otra vez, esperando a que el otro terminara con su oración. Pero pasaron los segundos y Nezumi seguía en silencio. Volvía a sentirse nervioso.

- ¿Nezumi?

- ¿Aún así te irías conmigo? ¿Aún sabiendo que te falta mucho camino por recorrer?

Irse con Nezumi había sido la primera opción, la mejor, eso se había dicho en ese entonces cuando se despidió de él. Ahora, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que quería permanecer al lado de Nezumi pasara lo que pasara, también sabía que tenía obligaciones. Que muchas personas tenían fe en él. Además, ¿sería capaz de dejar atrás a Karan otra vez? Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, dándose de nuevo el coraje para hablar, otra vez lamentando no poder hacerlo tan naturalmente como antes.

- Pensé que te quedarías aquí. Vivo solo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte por que esté alguien más. Aunque podemos visitar a mamá de vez en cuando. Si te gustó su tarta, te encantará comerla recién hecha. Además, a Tsukiyo le fascina el pan con queso, ¿no es así?

El ratón le apoyó en su propuesta, emitiendo un chillido de felicidad que fue secundado por Cravat. Cierto, el ratón café también había probado de ese pan en especial, así que seguro que lo extrañaba. No tenía idea si Hamlet también se había deleitado con las exquisiteces de su madre fuera de esta tarta de cerezas, pero estaba seguro que las amaría como todo quien lo probaba. Sólo que Nezumi no parecía tan complacido como los pequeños roedores.

- Ahí estás de nuevo con tu tercera opción. Lo quieres tener todo, no quieres sacrificar absolutamente nada.

- Pues la tercera opción resultó bastante bien con No. 6. ¿Por qué no puede resultar en algo mucho más sencillo como esto?

De nuevo estaba haciéndole sentir molesto. Decirle que no quería sacrificar nada era cierto, ¿quién querría hacerlo? Pero Nezumi estaba siendo injusto: Shion había sacrificado muchas cosas a lo largo de estos ocho años, desde el momento en que lo conoció. No se lo recriminaba, por supuesto. No se arrepentía de absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Nunca por su mente se le pasó maldecir la hora en la que conoció a Nezumi. Había sacrificado mucho y podía volver a hacerlo.

- No puedo quedarme.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad pensabas que podríamos jugar a la casita con tu madre y con Safu?

Safu.

Repentinamente, todas las energías renovadas que había sentido con esta pequeña discusión que estaba tan dispuesto a ganar se habían esfumado. Ahora miraba la taza con chocolate como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo, intentando calmarse. Fue hasta que Nezumi habló que al fin se decidió a verle otra vez, aún y cuando seguía con ese gesto de tristeza que nunca lograba disimular cada vez que alguien hablaba de su mejor amiga.

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso.

Esta vez sí pudo notar que lo sentía. Era extraño ver en Nezumi una disculpa tan sincera que no podía sino sentir una intensa necesidad de abrazarle. Protegerlo, cuidar de él; así era como se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado. No quería que nada lo lastimara, ni siquiera sus propias palabras o los recuerdos.

Por su parte, recordaba a su amiga todos los días. Aún y cuando no creía en dios alguno, no podía sino pedir en silencio por la persona que había hecho tanto por él tan sólo por amor a pesar de que éste no fuera correspondido de la misma manera. Era a quien más le debía. Gracias a su querida amiga ahora podía estar al lado de Nezumi.

Dejó la taza que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa para luego ponerse de pie. Nezumi no estaba mirándole, así que esperaba sorprenderle un poco cuando se acercó más a él para abrazarlo. Esta era su manera de decirle que estaba bien, que no estaba enfadado, que no se sintiera mal porque eso era lo último que quería que pasara. De verdad esperaba haber mejorado en la forma de expresarse corporalmente, sobre todo ahora que le fallaban tanto las palabras.

Nezumi no se movió, así que no supo si lo que hacía estaba bien o no. De todas formas tomó pro buena señal no haber sido apartado de inmediato.

- Eres un idiota.

Otra vez un insulto. ¿Significaba que lo estaba haciendo mal o que Nezumi era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que se sentía bien ser abrazado? Los abrazos podían tener efectos terapéuticos, aún si no estaba totalmente comprobado. Lo único real era que eran relajantes y que era una muestra de cariño que estaba dispuesto a darle a Nezumi cada vez que pudiera por más que el otro le pudiera resultar empalagoso. Por eso, en lugar de sentirse mal por ese "eres un idiota", lo único que hizo fue sonreír y hundir su rostro en el cabello oscuro de Nezumi.

Cuando al fin se decidió a separarse, algo decepcionado porque Nezumi no había hecho ni el intento de corresponderle, fue que el otro chico le tomó del brazo para que no se alejara. De hecho, fue obligado a acercarse de nuevo. Ahora era Nezumi quien le estaba abrazando y no sabía exactamente qué hacer. ¿Así era como había hecho sentir al otro al abrazarlo repentinamente? Era ciertamente vergonzoso.

- Me fui porque quería ver en qué tipo de persona te convertirías. Y también porque quería saber qué tipo de persona era yo.

- ¿Y pudiste averiguarlo, Nezumi?

Porque él no estaba seguro aún. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que se pudiera describir tan fácilmente a una persona. No creía que existieran las palabras exactas, aún en todas las obras de Shakespeare. Sin embargo, no creía poder convertirse en una persona completa si no podía estar con Nezumi. Ya lo había pensado antes: un mundo sin Nezumi no tenía sentido para él. Por eso había esperado tanto tiempo. ¿Por qué Nezumi tenía que ver las cosas así, tan complicadas? Esto tenía una solución muy sencilla: si de verdad quería sabe qué tipo de persona podía ser lo mejor era mantenerse juntos. El abrazo se estrechó repentinamente.

- Te dije que eras un monstruo, Shion. Uno peligroso y voraz del que no había posibilidad de escapar.

Quiso verlo a los ojos mientras le decía eso, recordando lo atractivo que había lucido al decirle algo que a cualquier otra persona le debería de parecer horrible e hiriente. Shion sólo se había perdido en esa mirada y en esos labios, no había dudado en cuidar de Nezumi aún y cuando esas palabras parecían demasiado serias como para tratarse de una broma. Que Nezumi lo confirmara al traerlo a colación quería decir que todo era verdad. Y, aún así, no se sentía mal en lo absoluto por oírlo. De hecho, lo único que le molestaba de nuevo era no poder mirar su rostro, aunque sentirlo en su pecho era un excelente premio de consolación.

- Caí en tus garras.

Un monstruo peligroso y voraz con garras. Eso era para Nezumi. Qué definición más terrible. Y, aún así, ¿por qué le parecía tan romántico? Seguía siendo una persona de lo más extraña, algo que siempre había sido aún de pequeño. Así que no le importaba ser llamado de cualquier forma si era Nezumi quien lo hacía.

Además, esa manera de llamarlo no estaba tan alejada de la realidad.

- Quería que Shion siguiera siendo Shion. Pero al parecer este es el verdadero Shion. Siempre ha sido así.

Tomó un mechón del cabello de Nezumi, sin tirar de él, tan sólo acariciándolo con sus dedos, al fin decidiéndose a corresponder el abrazo de cierta forma.

- ¿Decepcionado?

¿Decepcionado de que no era un ángel? ¿De que no tenía el corazón puro? ¿Que no era tan inocente? Nezumi no se había dado cuenta antes y al fin parecía ir por el camino correcto. Era verdad: siempre había sido así. Esos sentimientos ya existían en su corazón aún antes de conocerlo.

_Rómpelo. _

_Destrózalo. _

_¿Destrozar qué? _

_Todo. _

_¿Todo?_

Sonrió amargamente.

Nezumi no era el culpable. Esperaba que luego de esos cuatro años se hubiera dado cuenta de una vez por todas de que las cosas que había hecho habían sido por decisión propia y no por coacción de nadie. Había sido sólo Shion tratando de proteger lo más querido por él, aún si eso significaba corromper su alma.

Oyó un sonido muy ligero proveniente de Nezumi, sólo que no pudo identificar si se trataba de una risa o de un chasquido de lengua.

- No puedo decir que me desagrade.

Volvió a sonreír, aunque esta vez más alegremente. Tal vez esto era lo más sincero que obtendría de Nezumi después de todo. Se sintió un poco decepcionado cuando el otro se separó, obligándole a soltarle también. Esperaba encontrarse con otro tipo de mirada, pero Nezumi tan sólo le correspondió viéndole con seriedad, como si todo lo que hubieran hablado no le afectara en realidad.

No, él se había dado cuenta. Aunque Nezumi fuera un excelente actor a la hora de enfrentarlo, había notado el pequeño temblor en su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cercano. No había manera en que pudiera engañarlo ahora.

Nezumi se acomodó mejor en su silla, cosa que él no tenía intención de hacer. De verdad esperaba poder sentarse normalmente mañana.

- Nezumi.

- ¿Mhm?

Ahora fue su turno de no mirarle. De verdad que hacía un bonito día afuera.

- Cuando te fuiste, yo también hice una promesa.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que si volvía a verte nunca más iba a dejarte ir.

También pensaba cumplirla, así como Nezumi lo había hecho con la suya. Se habían vuelto a encontrar. Y Shion no pensaba dejarlo ir. Nezumi empezó a reír de nuevo, aunque en un tono mucho más suave de lo que hubiera esperado tras esa confesión.

- ¿Cómo harás para evitar que me vaya? ¿Piensas atarme a la cama, pervertido?

En cualquier otra circunstancia aquello le hubiera hecho sonrojar, especialmente después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Pero en esta ocasión sólo negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia al asunto.

- Si no puedo evitar que te marches, la única manera es seguirte.

Hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

El otro muchacho le miró con seriedad, borrando todo rastro de esa sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Estás seguro, Shion? Aunque el Distrito Oeste ya no exista como tal no puedo prometerte las comodidades y la vida que tienes aquí.

Soltó una risita.

- ¿Esta es tu principal excusa para no llevarme? Tienes que estar bromeando, Nezumi.

¿Que no habían vivido juntos? ¿Qué no habían pasado hambre algunas veces? ¿Frío? ¿Incomodidad? ¿Miedo incluso? No se había convertido de pronto en una muñeca delicada o en un mocoso malcriado. No lo había sido antes y no lo era ahora. Así que Nezumi tendría que buscar algo mucho mejor que eso para disuadirlo.

- Puede que sea peor que antes. Normalmente no tengo un lugar establecido dónde quedarme.

- No importa.

- ¿No dijiste que tenías muchas cosas que hacer aquí?

- Nezumi, ¿aún no te enteras? Te seguiré a donde quiera que vayas.

Y no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Si Nezumi insistía en que no podía quedarse, entonces la única manera era seguirlo. Era cierto, aún tenía muchas responsabilidades, personas que contaban con él. A su mamá. Sin embargo, ya les había dado las bases, había buenas personas en su equipo de trabajo, personas dedicadas e inteligentes. Podía confiar en ellos. En cuanto a Karan...

- ¿Estás dispuesto a abandonarlos a todos por mí?

- Sí.

Miró al suelo por unos segundos antes de elevar la mirada.

Karan lo entendería. Estaba completamente seguro de eso. Iba a echarla mucho de menos aún así. A Inukashi, al señor Rikiga, a Lili, al pequeño Shion. Pero sabía que si no se iba no podría alcanzar su verdadero desarrollo como persona. Había crecido mucho estos cuatro años siendo la persona responsable que todos esperaban que fuera. Ahora quería ser la persona que él deseaba ser.

- Tan tonto. Cuando te arrepientas volverás llorando con tu mami.

- No lo haré.

Siguió a Nezumi con la mirada cuando éste se levantó de la silla. Por unos segundos pensó que iba a golpearlo. En lugar de eso, tan sólo le devolvió el gesto, observándole intensamente.

- Karan.

- ¿Huh?

- Ella vino a verte temprano por la mañana.

¿Su mamá había venido? Bueno, después de todo no era tan raro. Ella siempre iba a visitarlo después de alguna tormenta, o en los días de invierno, porque sabía que muchas veces dormía con la ventana abierta sin importar qué. Seguro que estaría preocupada. Y se había encontrado a Nezumi.

Le hubiera gustado ver ese encuentro, aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer que su madre se enterara de lo que había pasado entre Nezumi y él. Aunque seguro que lo habría imaginado. Su mamá no era nada tonta. Se sonrojó levemente.

- Me abrazó otra vez. Y me pidió que cuidara de ti.

Sintió la mano de Nezumi en su mejilla, apartando algo del cabello blanco a un lado para poder tocarle la piel por completo.

Tenía toda la razón: su mamá lo sabía. Ella sabía que tomaría la decisión de seguir a Nezumi aún si no le había dicho absolutamente nada al respecto. ¿Esto era el instinto materno? Tan poderoso y tan difícil de explicar científicamente a pesar de que existía.

- Al parecer tu madre nos ha dado su bendición.

Rio con suavidad, divertido.

- Suena como si le hubieras pedido mi mano en matrimonio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo hice?

- ¡Nezumi!

Esta vez fue el más alto quien se puso a reír. Se sintió avergonzado, no por la broma de Nezumi, sino que secretamente le hubiera dado gusto que eso fuera verdad.

Era tonto, lo sabía, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. A pesar de que sabía que era imposible, la idea de Nezumi y él viviendo tranquilamente el resto de sus días unidos de una manera tan significativa, aunque fuera socialmente, era demasiado tentadora, aún si estaba sólo en sus fantasías.

- Entonces, Shion, si ya has tomado tu decisión...

Nezumi se había alejado un poco, lo suficiente para extender su mano hacia a él de forma natural y sin forzarse mucho.

- Sígueme.

Parpadeó, mirando la mano que Nezumi le ofrecía, pensando que parecía más una invitación para bailar que algo más serio. Tan propio de Nezumi. Tan melodramático.

Tomó esa mano áspera sin dudar unos segundos más, aunque no se esperaba ser jalado con tanta fuerza a los brazos de Nezumi para luego ser besado. "_Sígueme_" le había dicho. "_Hasta el fin del mundo_" había respondido mentalmente.

Fue un beso rápido pero lleno de significado. Era un nuevo comienzo. Algo que parecía un digno final en este capítulo de sus vidas. Pero Shion no había olvidado algo.

- ¡Aún no respondes a mi pregunta!

- Demonios, Shion. ¿Nunca lo vas a olvidar?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quiero saber si es cierto!

Por esas palabras habían iniciado esta conversación, ¿no era así? Quería saber si tenían un significado más que ser una entrada teatral por parte de Nezumi o si era su recurso para causar una impresión más duradera en él. Como si lo necesitara.

- ¿Aún después de todo lo que hemos hecho y hablado dudas que sea verdad lo que dije?

Su pulso se aceleró tanto que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón perfectamente bien. Tragó saliva.

- Entonces vuelve a decirlo.

- No.

- ¿¡Por qué! ¡Nezumi! ¡Dilo!

- Sigues siendo un mocoso malcriado por más que lo niegues.

Esta vez Nezumi tenía razón. Se estaba comportando infantilmente, tanto que hasta había cruzado los brazos dispuesto a hacer berrinche por una tontería como esta. Era sólo que de verdad quería oírlo. Anoche había sido tanto el impacto de verlo que no había reparado exactamente en el significado de esa frase que pudiera ser de lo más genérica. Al demonio con las apariencias. De verdad quería tener esto a pesar de que fuera un capricho. Sólo que Nezumi no estaba de acuerdo con complacerlo.

- Pensé que la habías disfrutado. Si no lo hiciste, qué lástima, porque no lo volveré a decir.

- No es justo.

- La vida no es justa.

Resopló, contrariado. Nezumi podía decir las frases más hermosas jamás escritas por el hombre pero era incapaz de de complacerlo con tres simples palabras. Era para sentirse decepcionado. Por eso ni siquiera porque Nezumi colocó una mano en su hombro para luego acercarse a él lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración no le pareció tan intimidante como lo hubiera esperado.

- No pongas ese gesto de derrota, Shion. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez puedas volver a oírlo dentro de cuatro años.

- ¿Cuatro años?

¿Qué obsesión tenía Nezumi con los períodos de cuatro años? Giró los ojos, no muy seguro de creerle del todo.

- ¿Eso es una promesa también? - preguntó, aunque con aire aburrido, ya prácticamente habiendo sin interés en una causa perdida como esta.

Cuando Nezumi volvió a besarlo al fin comprendió lo que significaba. Cuatro años no era mucho tiempo, pero saber que Nezumi consideraba que lo suyo duraría mucho más que unos cuantos meses era esperanzador a pesar de que sabía que Nezumi sólo se lo decía por molestarlo. Aunque si las burlas tenían como consecuencia más besos entonces no le importaba ser la víctima en lo absoluto.

- ¿Otro beso de promesa? - preguntó, él mismo soportando las ganas de reírse.

Nezumi no le respondió. Lo único que hizo fue volver a tomarlo de la mano y acercarse a su oído para hablarle con esa voz sensual que tenía.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Shion.

Sintió un ligero escalofrío, aunque no por eso no dejó de recordarle la verdad.

- Mi cumpleaños fue ayer.

- Lo sé, pero no te lo había dicho - dijo Nezumi, restándole importancia a sus palabras a pesar de que parecía que había esperado el momento idóneo para decírselo -. ¿No te gustó mi regalo?

Su regalo.

Una tormenta. Muchos besos. Muchos abrazos. Haber hecho el amor por primera vez en su vida. Tenerlo a su lado. Habían sido tantos presentes y tan sólo porque cumplía años. ¿Cuál de todos era el regalo que Nezumi había pensado? Todos, todos ellos.

- Es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Y la sonrisa de Nezumi también contaba como uno.

No dejó de pensar cosas empalagosas, de hacer planes ridículos, mientras recogía las cosas y ponía todo en orden con ayuda de Nezumi. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante esos momentos, ni siquiera cuando Shion tomó la mochila que usaba para ir a trabajar. Sacó todo lo que había en su interior, acomodándolo perfectamente en la mesa de su habitación, escribiendo notas e indicaciones sobre cada montón de hojas para que supieran que hacer con cada una de ellas. Por algunos segundos pensó que Nezumi volvería a preguntarle si estaba seguro, si de verdad quería abandonar esa vida luego de todo lo que había hecho para progresar o a intentar persuadirlo a que se quedara. O que simplemente abriría esa ventana y se escaparía otra vez. Pero Nezumi sólo lo observó en silencio mientras terminaba sus notas. Había nombrado a cada encargado de las secciones de las que era responsable, todos personas que él creía capaces. Claro que todo terminaba siendo una sugerencia.

Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía perfectamente. Abandonarlo todo por satisfacer sus caprichos. Debería de sentirlo. Y, por supuesto, no debería de estar sonriendo alegremente mientras escribía.

La última carta fue para Karan.

No era una nota demasiado larga, mucho menos en el lenguaje técnico que había usado para las otras personas. Escribirle a su madre fue la única ocasión en la que estuvo tentado a ponerse a llorar. De nuevo creyó que Nezumi lo molestaría como solía hacerlo Inukashi por ser un "hijito de mami", pero Nezumi seguía sin decir palabra. Cuando desvió la mirada se dio cuenta de que Nezumi se estaba cambiando de ropa. Se sonrojó, aunque no por pensamientos pervertidos específicamente. Era porque estaba ansioso. De nuevo podría estar con esa persona. Tenerlo sólo para él.

Cuanto terminó la carta para su madre se dio cuenta de que era mucho más corta de lo que hubiera esperado. Al final había sido incapaz de expresar con letras todo lo que quería decir. Era sólo que estaba seguro que muchas palabras no bastarían y sobrarían al mismo tiempo. Si lo que Nezumi decía era verdad, su mamá ya debía de saber absolutamente todo lo que sentía, así que recordárselo en papel sería, no sólo completamente inútil, sino insultante. Aún así dobló cuidadosamente el trozo de papel, dispuesto a dejarlo en la mesa del comedor. Ahí lo vería su mamá y ella se encargaría de que los instrucciones fueran entregadas. Contaba con Karan para eso. Porque, aunque se sentía algo mal por dejar atrás a su madre, también sabía que ella estaba contenta por él. Sería completamente desagradecido de su parte no disfrutar con lo que había decidido. Porque no sabía si otras personas estarían de acuerdo, pero saber que su mamá le apoyaba le llenaba de una cálida felicidad.

- ¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó Nezumi, acomodando la capa alrededor del cuello.

Shion asintió alegremente, sintiéndose tan emocionado como cuando abrió la ventana por primera vez hace ocho años para gritarle a la tormenta. Era por lo desconocido, la curiosidad por explorar. Y qué mejor si era acompañado de Nezumi. Se echó la mochila al hombro, lo único que llevaría al irse, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente vacía. Un par de cambios de ropa, un poco de dinero, algunos objetos personales. Los libros que había tomado de la casa de Nezumi, quien se encargó de molestarle un poco por el hecho de haber asaltado su casa con un tono de voz mucho más cariñoso de lo que hubiera esperado. Esto era todo lo que necesitaba.

Dejó con mucho cuidado la carta a su madre en la mesa. La miró amorosamente por unos segundos, sólo interrumpiéndose cuando sintió a Tsukiyo llamándole para que se apurara. Seguía tomándose tan en serio el ser el encargado de cuidarle que probablemente no iba a dejar de vigilarlo tan sólo porque habían cambiado de hogar.

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue tan fuerte que cerró los ojos por un instante.

Sólo que, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de lo luminoso que era todo, lo vívido que eran las cosas a su alrededor. Tan colorido. ¿Por qué de pronto todo se veía tan diferente? Ah, por supuesto.

- Date prisa o no podremos encontrar un lugar cómodo para repetir lo de anoche.

- ¿Repetir? - se sonrojó al instante, preguntándose cómo Nezumi podía cambiar tan fácil su humor - ¡Apenas puedo caminar!

- Puedo ayudarle con eso, Su Majestad.

Otra vez había tomado su mano.

No sabía qué tanto de ayuda sería ir de la mano de Nezumi, sobre todo considerando que sabía que así llamaba aún más la atención que por tener su cabello blanco. Pero, ¿de verdad le importaba que la gente cuchicheara por ver dos hombres tomados de la mano? De por sí le parecía increíble que Nezumi lo estuviera haciendo sin pena alguna. Le hizo recordar cuando salió por primera vez al mercado en el Distrito Oeste; Nezumi se había ofrecido a llevarle de la mano y Shion se había negado. Había sido un idiota. Esto se sentía muy bien. Por eso ignoró a las personas, tan sólo lamentando el no poder caminar normalmente para disfrutarlo por completo.

Sólo volvió la mirada cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, viendo su casa cada vez más pequeña en el horizonte.

Sonrió.

No. 6.

Hubo una vez una ciudad que existió en este lugar.

Una ciudad de ensueño que maravilló a la humanidad una vez existió aquí.

Y estaba Shion.

Un chico que una vez soportó, amó, odió y reconstruyó esta ciudad.

Un chico que ahora abandonaba esta tierra para hacer su propio viaje personal.

Al lado de la persona la persona más importante para él.

Al lado de Nezumi.

Como siempre debió hacer sido.

_**OWARI**_

**Notas finales: **La cusilería, _it hurts, my precious_~. Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Bueno, tal vez que no haya más _lemon_ (por ahora). Adoré escribir de esa pareja, espero que no haya estado excesivamente OOC *_suspiro_*. De todas formas me quedo más o menos satisfecha. Tal vez escriba más de Shion y de Nezumi después, pero por ahora me concentraré en el Yullen. Sí. La lluvia de ideas de cómo hacer un crossover está abierta de todas formas. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos pronto! Espero. _Bye bye!_


End file.
